Cupcakes and Rubber ducks
by diamond camera
Summary: Her little bakery store is about to get a whole lot more famous, but is it for her ,or the man with the green eyes and his love for cupcakes
1. Sweet Leafs

**A/N Hey all, Due to loving Clipped Wings and a love for Crumbs cupcakes, I decided to write a new story involving cupcakes. Well here we are. I am putting Changing Flags and Winded Decision on a temporary break until the summer. Reason being is that I am honestly feeling a little uninspired at the moment to write about football. THANKS TO 1netka for being my amazing beta and helper**

**So here is my new baby, you know the drill, I don't own Bella, Edward or any of the Cullen's, I just make them love my cupcake ideas J**

CHAPTER 1- the signature, the Sweet Leaf.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

God 5:30 already. It felt like I had just gone to sleep, most likely because I had, at 3:30. But this was my life, get up early, head to the bakery, mix batter and bake for 4 hours, then work on all the custom cakes and meet with clients. It was hard work.

Having one of the most successful bakeries in Boston was the most challenging thing in my life to date. Not just because of the workload, but the havoc it reeked on my personal life. It has been almost 3 years since my last relationship. And due to my lack of time for a personal life he left me and to be there for him, in that way. God was I lonely.

Now here I was entrenched in my boring routine. Wake up, shower then get dressed for work. Usually I just jumped in the shower and throw on my normal uniform --- comfortable jeans and a shirt to wear under my apron. But today was different. I had gotten word from my front of the front manager, Jessica, that 2 high end clients were coming from Manhattan to meet with me and talk about wedding cakes. What caught me off guard was why they came from Manhattan to my little bakery in Boston was the real question.

Yes, Sweet Leafs, my corner of heaven, wasn't so little. I had done a few Food Network competitions and was friendly with all the TV cake guys like Buddy and Duff, but still, why they were coming to Boston instead of looking in Manhattan? This made me feel a little special.

I hopped in the shower, washed my hair and fingered through some gel it to make my curls look nice and clean. I threw on my "nice" jeans and a little black v-neck to wear for under one of my appropriate-to-wear-for- clients-aprons that Jessica had gotten for me. I dabbed on a little bit of makeup and my dressy jellies. I jumped in my little white bug and headed from the 'burbs to the city. I blasted my iPod and got to the shop by 6:15, just as Seth, the delivery guy, arrived, bringing me all of the baking ingredients and fresh fruit I would need for the day. Seth was cute and sweet, and also very much in love with his fiancé Jacob. I was eagerly waiting for them to come in soon so we could discuss and design their wedding cake.

By 7:30 the batter for a red velvet anniversary cake was mixed, the vanilla cupcakes were in the oven and the dirty icing for the moxie flavored proposal cake was done. I had my rubber ducky ear buds in as I started on the decorative touches of the Symonds wedding cake when I thought I heard my name. I had my rubber ducky ear buds in while doing the decorative touches when I though I heard someone calling for me. I paused my iPod and looked up and Jessica was standing there with the client binder in hand.

"Jess, I thought I told you not to bug me when I had the duckies in."

She looked apologetic but still wouldn't go away.

"What's up Jess?"

"The clients from Manhattan are here."

I felt numb. I had so many emotions running through my head that with every step I took all I could do was feel numb. Here goes nothing. Taking a deep breath, I step out from the back of the bakery and walked towards the part of the shop where we held all of our consultations.

There in front of me stood this woman with pale skin, big doey eyes and bright smile. She was wearing a sleek little coral dress with at least 4-inch heels that I know I could never walk in. Beside her stood a man, that I immediately considered my own personal god.

He looked like someone who I would have seen in my trip to Italy. He had a strong jaw line, clean shave, messy auburn hair that had that bed head kind of look, strong hands and a somewhat build and tall frame. But what caught my immediate attention was his fuck me green eyes. They are what Samantha would call panty droppers.

I walked up to them and shook their hands. I could see Jessica's mouth moving, but couldn't hear what she was saying. Then I saw the sex god moving his hand towards the side of my face. He then pulled my ducky headphones out of my ears. I swear my face could have toasted marshmallows with the heat radiating from my cheeks. And the wetness from my panties could extinguish any fire. Maybe he could keep the fire going. He did have soft skin, and he smelt like fresh rain and a dash old spice. I wonder if he smelt like that everywhere. I wondered if he tasted as good. I needed to stop right now. Get a grip, Bella!

Here was this man standing with his fiancée, possible future clients and I was already imagining different scenarios of what we could possibly do in bed! What he would taste like and what he would do to me in bed!

The woman introduced herself as Alice Cullen. She turned to her companion and introduced him as Edward Cullen, her brother. I let out a quiet sigh of relief. When she introduced him as that. Cullen. Huh. I don't know why but their last name sounded familiar.

Alice then proceeded to tell me about the wedding theme, guest count and what her Fiancée likes flavor wise. While talking with Alice, I discovered that Alice and I had similar views on flavor combinations and design ideas. She had an energy about her that was warm inviting and somewhat mythical.

Her wedding was in 7 months. Edward explained that after seeing me on a Food Network challenge, Alice and her fiancé Jasper decided that they wanted me to design their cake.

The hour and a half appointment turned into 3 hours of talking, tasting, and laughing. I caught her fuckable brother catching a few glances at me with his side smirk, making me nervously play with my hair, curling a piece around my fingers. By then end of the appointment we had designed a simple yet elegant cake to feed all 250 wedding guests. It was going to be a 5 tier chocolate cake filled with and raspberry preserves and covered with white fondant and red rose sugar-spun accents. When they left to say goodbye Alice stood up and gave me a hug and told me to call her whenever I was in Manhattan so we could get coffee and talk about things not relating to the wedding extravaganza that was currently taking up the majority of her life.

As I walked them out, mister green eyes stopped dead in front of the cupcake display and started to smirk.

" Would you like one?"

He looked at me as if he was a 13 year-old boy who was just told he could go see a pg-13 film by himself. I walked behind the counter and pulled out my favorite, the sweet leaf cupcake. When I had hired Samantha, we decided to bring a little bit of Canada to this small Boston bakery and created the sweet leaf cupcakes – an orange cinnamon cupcake with maple butter cream frosting.

" Here. Try this. It's on the house."

I didn't care about making him pay, his sister was dropping a pretty penny on her wedding cake and hopefully she could tell her friends about the excellent job we would do on her cake.

" Thanks," he responded as he turned to leave. He took a bite and I heard a slight moan come from him, turning my insides turned to Jell-O.

"These are amazing. I'll have to come back and try the others."

He then smirked as Alice grabbed his arm giggling and dragging him outside of the store. If I was going to want to keep him coming back to the store, I would really have to create some new recipes. After seeing them out, I ran back to the back of the kitchen, donned my and threw back in my duck headphones and got to work on creating new flavors.

**A/N OK so here it is. The chapters will be shorter, about 1000 words each, and this story may or may not be a super long one, but it will go where it goes, polyvores will be on my page.**

**Lots of Love- Nic**


	2. old school fluffunater

Cupcakes and Rubber Ducks

Chapter 2: old school fluffunater.

All things twilight are owned by SM, and i just make them like sweets and have awesome headphones

4 days and 3 new cupcakes later I was taken away from ringing up a usual costumer by a set of lime green eyes staring down my cupcake display. I had been waiting for him to come back, just so I could see if he was lying to me about liking my cupcakes. I was even more interested to see if he would keep his promise of trying more cupcakes. And thats where it all started. After Alice and her green eyed sexed brother left, I spent hours upon hours working on new cupcakes. I had some successes like the moxie cupcake which was a chocolate and moxie soda base and a cola flavored buttercream and the chocolate cherry delight, a dark chocolate cupcake with fresh cherry pieces baked inside and a powdered sugar top. But there were some misses like the "after school special", a peanut butter chip cupcake with a strawberry grape infused frosting, I though I was going to fall over laughing at Jessica and Samantha's reaction to that one, both running to the sinks, pushing each other out of the way. Then there was the mistake of a lime rickey cupcake, a raspberry cupcake and a lime infused frosting, good in theory but still had a long way to go before it would make the front counter.

This was all at the same time while doing sketches for Alice's wedding, which I was informed was in the middle of a bidding war for which magazine was going to cover it. Jasper was some big time baseball player but baseball wasn't my sport. Nor was it a big thing in the bakery. Hockey on the other hand is where Sam and I went crazy. Samantha and I met at college at McGill where she was a business commerce major and I was a voice major. It was the only thing I knew how to do, sing. That was until the middle of senior year when they discovered a cluster of polyps on my vocal cords. My teacher were great and I still ended up graduating with my degree. But it was in the middle of sophomore year when Stephanie and I decided to go to a baking class that we found our true love for the pastry world. We stayed in school to get our degrees and Sam is still using her degree as she works also on the business side of Sweet Leafs. I sang once and a while at weddings after my voice healed but now I'm working in the bakery all the time. Now I was getting stared down by a set of green eyes that would set my panties on fire.

"You came back" I smiled and crossed my arms as I slightly checked him out. And yet again her caught me doing it. " I count stay away from the cupcakes I must say. Plus I had to see you again" What was he saying, what was I hearing, was I dreaming? " Yea you see alice wants you to come to new york city, says talking on Skype isn't enough and she needs your help." I had grown close to Alice and it looked like her wedding planner Tanya was not helping as much as she had helped. After working on over 2000 wedding cakes, I started to learn a lot about the entire wedding planning process.

" What seems to be the issue now"He looked at me and licked his lips with the tip of his young and I garbed onto the counter with all I could to make sure my knees didn't buckle out form under me." Can't a customer buy a cupcake first? Whats this one with the new sign."He spotted my fluffanutter cupcake. It was a peanut butter chip cupcake with a marshmallow fluff filling and a light vanilla sugar frosting and sprinkled with sugar on top. I had made it after the epic fail that was the PB&J cupcake, hoping to have him come back in and try that exact cupcake. "I'll give you the cupcake if you will explain to me what your darling sister needs now and why I must go to new york city when honestly im up to my eyeballs in fondant."

He snickered at my last comment and I wondered if he even knew what fondant was. "What time are you done tonight?" Wow, he was serious."She can leave whenever, she doesn't have any clients for the rest of the afternoon and I can close up shop" I looked at Sam and gave her a death stare "Good then how about I meet you back here at 4:30? Then we can just drive there. By the way, how much do I owe you for the cupcake? I cant let you give me a second free cupcake in less that one week, besides, ill buy more, Jasper asked if I could. "I looked at him and nodded as he stepped out the shop. I felt as if my world was going to stop. I was being rushed out of the shop to run back to my house to get ready.

I quickly showered and threw on my roots hoody and my favorite jeans and red chucks. I garbed my bag and the cupcakes holders I had for Jasper and Alice, as well as an individual one for Edward. Jessica called me to tell me that she was coming to pick me up so that I wouldn't have to rick getting a parking ticket in Boston while I was in New York City. As I was just finishing throwing my hair back into braids , Jess pulled up in her car and I jumped in. we were lucky not to hid mid day traffic. When we got back it was 4:25, I had just enough time to grab the cupcakes to bring to Alice and Jasper and finish icing the special cupcake for the ride up. Just as I was placing it inside the individual cupcake holder, I see a bright blue mustang pull up to the front of the shop, and out walks a mop os bronze scattered hair on a 6'1 frame of pure man. He had sunglasses on, a princeton shirt, jeans which were tight enough to see his firm but as he turned around the lock the car, and some chucks. At least I knew we had similar taste in footwear. As he walked in I caught a whiff of old spice and fresh laundry it smelled like.

" So, anything new since this morning?" "Wouldn't you like to know, by the way did alice by any chance tell you how long she wanted me in the city for? I kinda don't wanna have to leave the shop for longer than possible"I looked at him as he took of his glasses and then stared at my chest for a second then up to my eyes and caulked his head as if to be checkin out my ears. I had a few airings yes but nothing so out of the ordinary, just a cartilage, one on the lobe and the Tragus, which I has done on my 24th birthday. "What, you never seen a girl with earrings?"

I looked and said in a manner that was a bit cocky and inquisitive while teasing and down wright flirty.

" You look nice with your hair back, and yes I have seen girls with earrings before" I smirked a little and nervously bit my bottom lip jest enough to make sure i wasn't blushing so hard that my cheeks wouldn't match my red hoody. "And no she didn't not tell me how long but I don't expect more than a week, and I already asked your other employes and they are going to cover you, and don't worry about clothing. Knowing alice, she will have you out shopping before you have time to sit down." I was still in shock that he liked my hair back and that had called me on my bullshit. " O.K. well then lets go I guess" . I snapped shut the cupcake case and put the individual cupcake holders in my purse.

As we walked out to his car I could only snicker that sex god would drive a sex car and have it in electric blue of all colors. After I put my big back in the trunk and the cupcake case in the backseat we settled in and started on the road. After about 20 minutes of driving and no talking, just the music of Claire de Lune and some british biting band names the wombats, I heard a grumble, and could tell that my green eyed sex god was getting hungry. I opened my purse and shook my head slightly as I took out one of the cupcake containers and passed it to him. "Here I though you might get hungry" As he took it from my hands, I felt a spark of electricity that sent a bolt to my core. I knew he felt it to because I heard a light audible gasp from him as well. I couldn't watch him eat the cupcake so I put in my duck headphones and turned on my so you think you can dance play list. The music was lough enough to block out the outside noise but soft enough to hear Edward moan with pleasure after taking a bite out of the cupcake. "What kind is this, I think I may have a new favorite Miss Bella" I snicked at him calling me Miss Bella, thinking about my time teaching voice to little kids in Canada, when they called me Miss Bella. "Its mint marshmallow" " Your cupcakes are incredible... and so are you..."

A/N WAIT WHAT????? what did he just say?? hehehe now we start to see how edward's head ticks a little. I am about to start chapter 3 and am HOPING to get this to a once a week update. in the meantime, you can vote for my 2 stories in the Twi Girls Next Door Contest. My entries are 14 little blue boxers and hidden in a cupcake. Voting ends on March 7th. Lots of love

www (dot)fanfiction (dot) net/u/2205991/twigirlsnextdoor#


	3. A Hidden Kiss

**Sorry this chapter took a while, A/N at the bottom explains it**

**What I own, a blackberry**

**What I don't own- a flip camera, Hershey kisses and Twilight- Le sigh**

I couldn't contain myself anymore, I let it slip. But her constant sly flirting had caught up with me and now here I was in the car with her for another 4 hours and I had told her that I thought that she was incredible. Though, no I think she is, I know she is. I was the reason Alice and Jasper and the rest of my family had started watching those damn cake baking competitions and from the first competitions I had scene her on I had to meet her, I had to see her face to face I had to hear her angelic voice in person. And here she was making cupcakes for me to taste and bring them in an individual cupcake holder. I was going to need to invest in one of those if I wanted to keep going to visit her at the bakery. And they tasted so good. And she smelled good. I had felt the heat radiate off her cheeks when I took those silly headphones out of her ears the day of the consultation with Alice. And I had a feeling we both felt that light spark. I knew exactly why Alice wanted me to bring Bella to the city. After Victoria was caught dropping the ball again, Bella had saved they day by calling in some of her contacts and making my sister not have yet another freak out. But it wasn't just Alice who was freaking out, jasper was as anxious for the wedding but he had to make sure that the season was going well for him. He had just gotten off the injury list, which meant that Alice would move back to New York City so she would get back to work. She loved taking care of him and loved relaxing in the suburbs of Boston while Jasper played for the Mets but her job was in New York and so was the rest of our family. I was there; our parents, our sister Rosalie and her husband Emmett their daughter. They had that house so that they could escape the city during the summer and have a nice place during the winter for all of us to relax and not have the hubbub of living in Manhattan when the tourists invaded.

After the initial meeting with Bella, I was going to make sure went back to the shop. Not only did I want to see her again bur I wanted more of those delicious cupcakes. I didn't want to go in the next day because then I would have felt a bit stalkerish. Then when Alice called me to tell me that she NEEDED Bella there in the city with her asap and would send her train ticket, I took it upon myself to drive my cupcake enabler to the city, hoping to be able to talk to her a little bit more and possible see her blush like she had before. Then she had to bring those cupcakes with her. Seeing her there looking so angelic and yet seductive without knowing was going to be the end of me. I had to have alone time with her. I knew Alice would monopolize the majority of her time but I was going to make sure that I had some time alone with her, maybe walk with her by the cherry trees in the park, and take her out to dinner. I was lucky that my job allowed me to somewhat take time off when ever I wanted to, but then again when your the distract manager and owner of 2 of the flagship stores for Cartier, one in Boston, one in Manhattan, you got to learn very quickly when you should and should not be in your office. I had told Alice of my plans and she could not be any more excited about the prospect of trying to get alone time with Bella. There was something that attracted me to her. It wasn't just her utter beauty, the streak of rebelliousness she had with her ear piercing and the little stud in her nose, the fact that she was most likely always smelling of sugar and the delights of her bakery, her perfectly proportioned body, her voice which made me want to write songs for her of the fact that she was true to herself and wasn't intimidated by me. She was someone that my parents would approve of me dating unlike Angela and Kate. I was determined to get her to want to come out with me and I was going at a good pace till I opened my mouth and sad that to her. What was I thinking? She looked at me as if I had just dropped the f bomb 20 times in a row. Conveniently Alice decided to call right then and then so I press the answer button and Alice's voice was heard through the car speakers.

"Are you on the road yet, I need to see Bella and Jasper is getting antsy over the cupcake deliver."

I snickered at the fact that Alice was so antsy when I knew we would be getting in somewhat late and that Bella would be staying in my apartment and not hers, even though we lived in the same building, but Bella didn't know that yet. I was just about to tell her this situation with sleeping arrangements when my darling sister dropped the bomb.

"Bella, I'm sorry you cant stay with me but the place has somewhat exploded with fabrics and dresses and work things, but don't worry, ill come wake you up in the morning so we can get a move on to Kleinfelds. I have to ask you a few important things and I promise to bring coffee."

"I'm staying where?" I panicked slight and told Alice I would have to call her back.

"I was about to tell you actually. Alice has just bought a second boutique and Jasper and her's apartment is filled with boxes and dress racks, so I offered for you to stay with me. I live in the same building, but on the penthouse floor so you wont be far away, she is hoping to have the boxes cleared by tomorrow night. I have a spare bedroom so don't worry about a bed. I hope that's ok with you. I would hate for you have to stay in a hotel, I mean Alice would hate it too..." I saw her slightly bit her bottom lip and I had to hold back the slight groan I wanted to let out, whenever she did that. It was sexy, plain and simple. " And I was wondering, when was the last time you were in New York in the summer?" she looked inquisitively "its been a few years, usually I'm in Boston or not here for longer than a day for a taping for something" it was determined, I was going to take Bella out on a date, first walking though central park then taking her for dinner somewhere nice. I had to get closer to her; I had to put the physical feeling I had for her aside to get to know her on a mental level. Then if the physical is there along with the mental, which I was pretty sure there was, then I could maybe get to taste those lips I saw tasting frosting the day I walked by the shop. She was trying chocolate frosting and licking it off the spoon in a way, which should be illegal. She had gotten some on the corner of her mouth. I had the urge to walk in right then and there and lick it off, being able to taste the sweet frosting and to taste her lips at the same time but that would be way to forward and could possibly get me killed or arrested. So I would wait until I would be able to kiss her, I was growing somewhat impatient. There was an energizer buzzing whenever I was around her. The rest of the ride I was determined to ask her more about herself. She told me how she met Samantha at McGill, and I loved the fact that she was a hockey fan, seeing as I played some in college and that was yet another common interest that we had, and now I had another idea for a date for us. The more she told me about her self the more I wanted to share things with her. We ended up talking about hockey for a while and when I asked her how she got into the baking world, she got a lot more quite. Then when I heard that she was a voice major I knew why I was even more attracted to her voice. She could sing the songs I played any day. I was going to have to look up her on the internet to see if I could find videos of her singing, somebody mush have had posted something on youtube at some point in college. The ride was filled with small talk and some giggles over stories shared involving college but I made sure to keep my job out of it. My last 2 girlfriends had tried to use me for gifts but I learned quickly how to steer them away from that, but I had a feeling Bella would be different. By the time we got to my apartment it was 9:30 I knew Bella was tired and hungry.

Bella had fallen asleep about an hour before we got into the city and she looked so peaceful. She had in those ridiculous headphones that made me smile. It shows her innocence along with her humor just but seeing ducks sitting in her ears and the sparkles of the dark sapphire earrings made it look like the duck was floating on the water. I had texted Alice to order Chinese food a while ago so that I could have something for the apartment hen we got there. After I pulled into the garage of my apartment I attempted to wake up Bella. I called her name a few times and she didn't stir, instead she mmmmed in her sleep. I decided to take her headphones out of her ear to see if she could hear me. When I pulled them out Claire de Lune was playing and I whisper in her ear. "Hey were here", she woke up and turned wards me leaving mere inches between her lips. It caught me off guard. We felt the heat between us but this is not how I wanted to hiss her, catching her off guard like that. She quickly gathered her stuff and we both got out of the car and walked into the elevator. I pressed the top level and stood on the right side of the elevator and Bella stood on the right, cupcakes in one hand and her bag in the other. As we proceeded to go up to the top floor I was tempted to move closer to her but I had to time to do that tomorrow and the day after. Once we got off the elevator I could smell the Chinese food and I could tell Alice was in the apartment warming up the food just like I asked her to. When I opened the door Alice squealed and ran past me to Bella hugging like they hadn't seen each other in months when it had been less than a week. I guess they had grown close. Alice usually does not get that close with people unless they are family. Seeing Alice this happy made me happy, she was my baby sister and I would do anything to keep her safe. After hugging Bella nearly to death, she c ame over gave me a hug and handed me a pair of chopsticks after poking me and telling me to "keep it in your pants, I may like her more than I like you". Bella must have over heard that due to her slight nervous laughter and the redness peeking out from her cheeks and the décolletage start to become blotchy, indicating her becoming slightly nervous. As sad as it was that I was causing that nervous energy from bell I could not get over how much I enjoyed watching her cheeks unsightly pink and red. It turned me on almost as much as her biting her lip. I took the food and brought it over to the table and took out 2 bottle of water, seeing as we had just been in a car for nearly 5 hours and drinking wine would only dehydrate us more. I had made sure to get a few of my favorites form the Chinese food restaurant hoping that they would be hers also. We ended up almost fighting over the last of each the scallion pancakes and the General Tso's. After we were finished eating Alice hugged Bella goodbye and I followed her out telling her of my plans for the next day. Alice had told me that her appointment was moved to Tuesday so I had tomorrow with Bella, alone, while she was setting up the new store. Operation BE as the rest of my family decided to call it, was going into effect tomorrow. I had to make sure to call ahead to make sure everything would be set for dinner. I was hoping Bella brought something to out to dinner in that was nice enough for a night out on the town. Alice had taken the cupcakes that Bella had brought and maybe if I was luck Bella still had some in the individual containers she had brought, or even better, I could get her to make some for me. The Idea of Bella baking cupcakes in my kitchen just brought a smile to my face and made my heart skip a beat. After all the dishes were cleared I walked up to Bella who was looking out onto the patio.

"If you would like to go outside you can, I was thinking of showing you your room first if you would like" She nodded and looked at me and went to pick up her bags as I lead her into the guest room. It had its own bathroom and a queen-sized bed with a large white down comforter and a navy throw blanket. "If you would like I'm going to sit on the patio and have a glass of wine, but if your tired.." "Let me change then ill meet you out there?" I was shocked that she said yes. I nodded my head and backed out of the room. I practically ran to my room throwing on some old pajama pants and a black tee. I threw on a light long sleeve shirt because I knew it could get windy. I took out my contacts because the drive had dried out my eyes. I grabbed my glasses off the sink, went back to the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine and 2 glasses. I sat down on the couch and started to smell the nutz2nutz form down the street. I heard the French doors open and was taken aback by the sight in front of me. Bella stood there in a grey button down that dwarfed her already small frame. She had on the most beautiful color blue tank top and these white shorts that were barley covering anything. I could see something dark under the white band of her shorts and I had to take a second look. She had her hair still in braids and her glasses in. " Looks like our tired eyes couldn't take it any more" She smirked and took the glass of red wine I handed to her. She sat at the opposite end of the bench from me. We sat there and made small talk till she started to yawn. I looked inside and saw that it was close to 1:30am and she must have been exhausted. " Why don't you head to bed? Alice said her appointment got moved so you can sleep in tomorrow. She has to go work at the shop so I was wondering if you wanted to possibly go into the park??" I looked at her and was hoping to get the response that I had. " Id like that, what time do we need to be up?" I was shocked, I was going on a date with her, even f it wasn't a real date, or called a date, and it was infect a date. " Don't worry about that, wake up whenever." She got up and walked towards the French doors and looked over her shoulder at me "Good night Edward, sweet dreams." And that I did have.

The next morning I woke up around 9:30, I walked out to the kitchen and started the coffee machine. Not 5 minutes later as I was mixing the batter for pancakes and typing away on my iphone, I heard the pitter-patter of Bella walking from the guest room into the kitchen. She still had on the same outfit from last night but instead had taken out her braids and now her hair was down now and had some waves in it from sleeping in the braids. I offered her a large cup of coffee and placed the cream and sugar on the breakfast bar for her to use. " So what did you have planed for today, you mentioned something about the park?" I was excited, I had made sure that Irina, and my assistant had everything planed out for today. 'Yea, I was thinking about leaving around 11, is that ok with you. Any just wondering, do you have a dress for dinner?" she looked at me and shook her head, designated that she did not. " Don't worry, my assistant will pick something for you." "Edward I can find something, there is no need" I looked at her and walked closer to her taking her hand and making a bold move, " As my guest and a dear friend to Alice and helping her become just a little bit more sane, this is the least I can do for you. And maybe you can repay me with making some cupcakes before you leave. I haven't used the kitchen aid my mom got me and I feel like if you don't use it, nobody will." She blushed as I picked up her and kissed the back of it. I felt something, it was electric and beautiful. She tasted like vanilla and smelled like clean laundry. I had to do it to be somewhat of a cornball but at the same time it was perfectly appropriate. And if she allowed me to kiss her hand then maybe she will hold my hand while we walk through the park. God I sounded like a 12-year-old girl. We finished our coffee and pancakes, she excused herself to go shower and get dressed.

* * *

BELLA

He kissed the back of my hand. He is buying me a dress; he is taking me out and wants me to make him cupcakes. I had to go shower and wash off the dirty thought from my mind. Him tasting frosting off my fingers, he zipping up the back of my dress, or better yet unzipping it. I was worried about our date so I wanted to dress cute yet casual. I went with a simple black tank top, my capris, yellow flats and my Blue jays hat. I grabbed my trusty flip camera just incase I see something that inspires me, or someone. I walked out of the shower and got dressed, threw some jell in my hair to keep the curls nice and clean and then a basic about of makeup was applied. I walked out into the living room to see Edward in a white polo, dark navy shorts that showed off his extremely strong looking legs and a pair of white vans. On top of his head was a Mets hat. He picked up his keys and led me back into the elevator. There was the awkward chemistry but not a bad awkward, more or less wondering that was going to make the first move. As we stepped outside I was glad I threw on a hat and some suntan lotion, due to the fact that it was around 75 and very few clouds in the sky. As we started to walk, as I stood a few feet away from him the questions started.

" So how many times have you been to central park"?

"Only twice, for a food magazine shoot"

"Favorite thing to do when you're not in the bakery"

"I'm always making something, weather it is edible or non edible art"

"Favorite color"

"Depends on the day"

"Favorite cupcake"

"Haven't made it yet, but I have my stand bys"

"Favorite flower"

Just as he asked me that we got to apart of the park that was covered in freshly blossoming cherry blossoms.

"Wow, this is beautiful"

"Yes you are"

"Excuse me"

"Your beautiful, right now, you just look happy. It rarely to se someone appreciate this part of the park this much. I wish I had my camera."

"Hold still"

I whipped out my camera and started to giggle. Some of the cherry blossoms have fallen onto his head. I had noticed he said I was beautiful and this was the 2nd time that he had said something and it felt like a lot more that it probably meant. I took the camera a quickly snapped a few pictures of him and even a secret video of him laughing as more of the cherry blossoms fell with the wind and tickled his nose. He then stole my camera from me and took a few of me. We then ended up making it an impromptu photo shoot with us climbing trees blowing cherry blossoms at each other and I fell into a pile of fallen flowers. He stood over me and took more photos. I was glad I had just emptied my memory card the night before. As he stood over me and took my picture all could think of was how happy he looked. As he helped me up I couldn't wait anymore. He had taken off his had and ran I my hands through his hair brushing the loose flowers off of him. His hand came up to cup my cheek and then moved to my hat. He took it off with his right hand and with his left he took my ponytail down letting my loose curls flow freely. I took this as him wanting me. I took a step towards him and nervously licked my lips and bit down on the bottom one. He took the thumb of the hand holding my face and my burning cheeks and pulled my lip from the knowing I usually did. " Please don't do that Bella, your going to ruin your beautiful lips," I decided to play with him a little and took yet another step closer and closing the gap between us to mere inches. "Than what are you going to do about it" He looked down at me and tilted his head more towards my mouth "this." he then slowly kissed my lips with such east and such a light tough that it felt as if I was kissing silk. But then the kiss got more heated as I pulled into him. The wind around us started to blow and more cherry blossoms started to fall o to us. The kiss that started soft and sweet had now moved to him picking me up, legs wrapped around his waist. Tongues twirling in the most delicious dance and one of his hands cupping my ass as the other ran through my hair. After stop for air he surprised me. " Let me take you out tonight, on a date" I was beyond excited. I gave him a simple answer.

"Yes"

**A/N ok yea so its been a white, ended up hurting my knee and had to go back to my at home ortho gut but I'm ok now. As you can see this is a LONG chapter. Expect the next one in 2 weeks, seeing as I have spring break then and plan on trying to write every day, or atleast work on the chapter every day. Lots of love to my readers around the globe. And btw REMEMBER ME WAS FANTASTIC!!!**


	4. Red Velvet Nights

**A/N SM owns all I just make them create cupcakes and work for jewelry stores. 1netka is a godsend!!!!**

EPOV

I couldn't believe it. I was holding Bella. I was actually holding her in my arms. Better yet, I was kissing her and she had agreed to go on a date. Everything was right in my world. Nothing could go wrong. I want to make her happy, give her everything she wants and spoil her. First things first. Bella needs a dress for tonight, and Alice is the only person who can help me right now. I was determined not to fuck this up.

_Click, click, click, click, click._

No no no! Not again!

_"Edward, who's this one?" _

_"Edward where have you been hiding her?" _

_"What's your name, cutie? Oh come on … show us your face!" _

_"Is this your new girlfriend Edward?_

The sharks found us. Fucking paparrazi. Relentless, pushy, invasive gnats. I had to get Bella out of here. I couldn't let them harass her. I was used to this, but Bella wasn't. Picking up my sunglasses and our hats, I grabbed her hand, and quickly ran towards 89th street and hailed a cab.

"What the hell was that?" she looked so confused and scared and it just broke my heart. Here I was, trying to woo this girl and not even before our first date, the sharks of TMZ and all those trashy tabloids were on to her. Dad was going to have a field day with this.

"Paparrazi. They like to follow me around. I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't think they were going to bother us."

"Why on earth would they follow you? I could see them following Alice because of Jasper, but why do they follow you?"

I couldn't hold back the surprise from my face. She didn't know? She really didn't know? I think I finally found a girl who doesn't know my background and isn't interested in me for my name or my money.

"Bella, my mom and dad are kind of famous. My father, Carlisle Cullen, is a successful businessman. He does public relations for a lot of celebrities and events. He met my mother Esme, during a Mercedes Benz fashion week event." At the mention of my mom's name, she looked as if something had clicked in her head.

"Your mother is Esme Masen … as in supermodel Esme Masen?"

I nodded. She did know my mom and I swear I heard her mutter something about green eyes under her breath. I couldn't hold back my smirk; usually girls didn't notice my eyes, just my wallet.

"Yeah. It was love at first sight for them, and because of who they are, my sisters and I have been in the spotlight somewhat since we were young. My mother continued with her career after they got married, and took us along with her on shoots and modeling stints -- Alice, my other sister Rosalie and me.

"Wait wait wait, is your sister Rosalie McCarthy? Like Victoria's Secret model Rosalie McCarthy? Like Heidi Klum's best friend Rosalie McCarthy? Wow. I loved her campaign for the Confidence Collection charity event last spring. Samantha's little sister. Leah, is in the sorority that organized that.

I smiled and was visibly impressed. I am proud of my sister Rosalie who uses her celebrity to help others. To be known for her philantrophic work rather than her modeling was what my sister strived for. "Yeah. I try and stay out of the limelight as much as I can, but sometimes work and family functions don't allow me that luxury. Not really my scene. I'm really sorry about earlier. Look, I hope this hasn't changed your mind about tonight. I would still like to take you to dinner and perhaps a dessert."

"Edward, I would love to go out with you tonight, but I have a feeling that Alice is going to need me sooner or later, plus I don't have the appropriate attire for going out to dinner."

"Alice mentioned that she would be working on getting the rest of the boxes out of her apartment tonight and wouldn't be needing you help with that. So you have the evening free. You mentioned that you didn't pack any clothes for a night out, and I hope you don't mind, but I asked Alice earlier today to get you an outfit for dinner tonight." I held my breath waiting for her response.

A slight smile graced her features. "If you're sure she doesn't need my help tonight, then yes, I would love to go to dinner with you."

"That's great!" My inner teenager was doing the Irish step dance in glee.

We pulled up to the front of my apartment and the flash of light bulbs met us as we exited the cab. The paps had followed us. "Shit I was hoping we lost them somewhere." We quickly got out of the cab and the Louie the doorman was holding the door open so we could just run in. "I'm so sorry about that."

I opened the door to the apartment, and ushered Bella in before me. I almost ran into her as she came to a dead stop in front of me. Wondering what held her attention, I looked up to see my father, mother, Alice and Rosalie standing in the middle of the living room staring at us.

"Edward what did you do now? The paparazzi are camped outside!" It was a struggle not to answer back, but I hated it when my father talked to me like a ten year old. "Your office,NOW."

Sighing, I gave Bella a quick squeeze. "I'll be right back." Crap. This wasn't how I planned the rest of the afternoon to go. I followed my father into my office while Alice quick introduced Bella to Esme and Rosalie. Taking a deep breath, I steeled myself for what I knew would be a difficult conversation.

"What the hell is all this about Edward? You barely know this woman, and you bring her to Central Park where the paparazzi could easily find you? I thought you had more sense! Those ghouls have already started to dig up information on Bella. The media is just having a field day about this, already raising speculation about your relationship with Bella and calling you a possible 'wedding power couple heading for the aisle.' You can't have forgotten what happened the last time with Elizabeth! We can't have that happen again. Please try to keep your private life private! Large public displays like today have the potential for disaster. You saw where it got Emmett and Rosalie."

I could barely contain my anger at this point. I knew that Carlisle was being cautious and only wanted my, hell, our safety. But I couldn't help but feel angry for being addressed this way.

Lowering his voice and speaking a little softer, Carlisle seemed to recognize that he was pushing my buttons. "I know you like this girl Edward. Please be careful. It's been a quite few months since the last incident, and I would like it to stay that way. Please think of your mother and sisters, specially Rosalie. The added stress will not help her delicate condition. "

The thought of Rosalie's safety quickly deflated my anger. A month ago, the paparazzi swarmed Rosalie as she left one of her doctor's appointments. One of them hit her in the head, and she almost fell. The rumors of why she needed to see a doctor were rampant and wild. She had some "work" done. She was suffering from a terminal disease. She was seeing a surgeon. But the truth is, I am going to be an uncle soon. Rosalie is almost 4 months now and was barely showing. She was still working, but after almost losing the baby, she cut back on ramp modeling and is now focusing her time and attention to helping Alice plan her wedding.

I didn't realize I had tuned my father out until I heard him mention Bella.

"Huh? What did you say, dad?"

"I said – what are your plans with Bella tonight?"

"Well, I have reservations to 8 ½ for dinner and then I thought we could go to my favorite ice cream shop for dessert."

"Be careful. The vultures are on to you and they won't give up. They will be tracking your every move. You might want to have backup plans just in case."

Carlisle stood up, indicating that our conversation was over, but I had one more thing to say.

"Dad. I understand your concern and appreciate it a lot. But dad, I can take care of myself, and I sure as hell will take the necessary steps to protect Bella."

Carlisle cocked his head to the side, and looked at me thoughtfully. A few more seconds passed in silence, and then I saw the corners of his mouth lift slightly. "She's important to you."

"She's a guest of mine dad, and Alice's new friend. Of course she's important."

"Hmph. Ok Edward, if that's how you want to play it."

And with that mysterious declaration, he stepped out of the room.

What the hell did that mean? I decided not to dwell on his mysterious parting shot, and stepped out of my office. My dad was carefully helping Rosalie into her coat as my mom waited for them right by the front door.

"Edward, have a good time tonight with Bella."

"Thanks mom."

"Alice and I picked out Bella's dress for tonight,," Rosalie stated. "Hope you like her outfit, bro. We did our best" she said with a wink.

"Thanks Rose."

"Edward, Bella is already getting ready for your date tonight." Alice stated. "I suggest that you jump in the shower and start getting ready yourself. Your reservations are in an hour and you don't want to be late!"

The front door barely closed behind my family when I rushed to my bedroom to get ready. I quickly hopped in the shower, then shaved my two-day old stubble and tried to tame my wild hair. I threw on a pair of basic black slacks and a white button down. I headed into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. Just then I heard the distant quick click of high heels against the hardwood floor.

"O.K I think I'm ready."

I turned around and the sight before me took my breath away. There stood Bella in a sleeveless scalloped edged silk deep blue form fitting dress which showed off her small waist and hips. She left her neck bare the back deep scooped neckline showed a tantalizing expanse of her creamy skin. The beautiful topaz stud earrings she wore twinkled as she moved her head. She wore her hair down, curls gently flowing down her back. On her feet she wore a pair of gold heels that lengthened her legs, not that she needed any help in that area. She was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.

Then I noticed her crazy ring and a big grin split my face. Staring at me was a big duck made out of crystals, catching the lights as she smoothed her dress with her hands. I was rendered speechless. It was quaint, quirky and totally Bella. She then turned her back towards me, tempting me with the gentle sway of her hips and the small curve of her waist.

"Like what you see?"

I moaned.

"Edward?" She looked at me quizzically.

"Wow, you look .. just wow"

* * *

**Bella**

It was with quite a shock to see four pairs of eyes staring at me as I entered Edward's apartment. I immediately recognized Rosalie McCarthy – she with the long legs, curly long blond hair, statuesque demeanor, brilliant blue eyes, and warm smile. Beside her stood Esme Cullen who was stunning in her simple wrap-around dress, copper highlights in her hair, a welcoming smile on her face and a twinkle in her deep green eyes -- eyes that were an exactly duplicate of Edward's. Alice stood to her left, with a slightly worried look on her face. Carlisle Cullen, Edward's blond-haired, blue-eyed father stood to Esme's right. He had chiseled features which I would consider striking, though it was currently marred with a scowl directed at Edward.

"Edward what did you do now?" Carlisle barked at Edward. "Your office, NOW."

I felt a quick squeeze at my waist and quickly looked at Edward who gave me a rueful smile. "I'll be right back," he whispered apologetically.

Alice quickly introduced me to Esme and Rosalie, and I was enveloped in tender hugs which made me feel quite welcome. Alice had a garment bag and a shoe box with her, which I quickly deduced to contain my outfit for tonight. We exchanged pleasantries before Alice dragged me to the guest bedroom to get ready for my dinner date with Edward. She pushed me the guest bathroom for a quick shower.

As soon as I was done, I entered the bedroom where I was ordered to sit and Alice went to work on my make-up and hair while Rose laid out the dress and accessories they had brought for me. After many minutes of primping and curling and tugging, Alice and Rose left me alone to get dressed.

I took a long look at the mirror, and wondered who was staring back at me. I looked so different, but I must admit that Alice and Rose knew what they were doing. I could only hope that Edward would like what he saw.

Taking a deep breath, I made my way to the living room. When I got there, Edward was nowhere to be found, so I decided to grab a glass of water from the kitchen. I saw Edward standing in front of the refrigerator looking like sex on legs. His pants hung just low enough to accentuate his slim hips and snug enough to show off his tight round ass. The white shirt he was wearing highlighted his well developed arms. His head was thrown back as he swigged his bottled water, and his Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed. I couldn't help it. I tried to stifle my moan, but lost the battled. Hearing the sound, he turned his head to look at me.

His eyes widened as he saw me. His eyes slowly traversed from my legs moving upwards, taking in my curves from my hips to my waist and finally met my eyes. Feeling uncomfortable with his scrutiny, I decided to take my tried and true tactic -- I teased him. I twirled around so that he could take in the full picture.

Feeling brazen, I asked him, "Like what you see?"

I swiveled to show him the low back neckline which served as the accent for the dress. He groaned. I heard him groan. And it ignited a core of heat that spread to my groin. God, let me behave tonight, please.

"Edward?"

"Wow. You just look … wow."

He moved closer to me, and I felt his warm breath on my face as he took my hands and leaned in to kiss me. His lips felt soft and warm against mine, and it was all I could do not to grab him by his shirt and bring him closer.

His green eyes were darkening by the second as he stared at me.

He quickly cleared his throat and said "Ah … we better go. We don't want to miss our reservation."

We stood at opposite sides of the elevator trying to give ourselves some distance as A measure of protection or else I may succumb to my want and pull him to me and make him forget his own name as I kiss him. As soon as we stepped out the front door, we were blinded by the flash of light bulbs. I couldn't see anything but heard the paparrazi as they yelled their questions at us. This was frightening. I could feel a bubble of fear as Edward put his arms around me, shielding me from the frenzy that was outside the door.

_"Edward! Edward! Is Bella the new Elizabeth?"_

_"Bella! Bella! Where did you meet Edward? Are you leaving Boston and moving to New York?"_

_"Edward… Is Bella the new face of Cartier? Is she the new Cullen model?"_

_"Bella! Are you making Alice's wedding cake? Are you here to for more baking competitions?"_

Shit! Shit! Shit! I wasn't expecting this, and what frightens me is that they seem to know my name, where I'm from and what I do.

I nearly fell over when they started with more personal questions..

_"Bella what about you and A.J? Are you still pressing charge?"_

_"Bella is Emmett Cullen your new representation?"_

_" Is AJ the reason you won't compete anymore?"_

I started to tremble the sheer terror on my face must have worried Edward so much that he quickly turned us around and headed back into the building. I was on the verge of tears. We were quickly rushed back into the elevator and Edward held me close to his chest. I couldn't help the dry sobs that escaped me. "Edward I am so sorry, but I can't do this tonight. I am so sorry."

He quickly shushed me and rocked me back and forth. Oddly this calmed me down and the bell rang indicting that we had reached Edward's floor. He quickly ushered me inside his apartment.

"Hey." He hooked his fingers under my chin and tilted my head so I was looking up at him. "What are you sorry for? You don't owe me an apology. I owe you one. I should have thought better and exited through the garage away from their prying eyes. I messed up. I'm really sorry. Don't worry about those guys. They make up anything to try and get to you. Do you want to stay in instead?"

I nodded and stifled a sniffle. He quickly picked me up and walked quickly to the couch where he gently put me down. He quickly stepped into the kitchen, and I could hear the refrigerator door open and close quickly. He came back with a bottle of water which he uncapped and handed to me. He crouched down in front of me and took my hand in his.

"What would you like for dinner? Would you like some pizza?" he asked me gently.

I looked back at him, at his tear stained shirt and the sad look in his eyes,

"Yeah, that might be nice."

"I'm really sorry. I should have been more careful. We should have gone out through the garage." He kissed the back of my hand like the prince charming that he was.

"I'm sorry that you went through all the trouble of making reservations, asking Alice to get this dress …"

"Hmmm … Maybe you can make it up to me. I'll order pizza, but we don't have any dessert. You want to make some?" he asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Cheeky bastard.I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah sure, I guess I can. Let me see what you have."

We made our way back to the kitchen and I looked in his fridge to scrounge for eggs and milk. What I saw in there elicited an excited yell.

"NO YOU DO NOT HAVE THAT!!" I squealed, "I haven't been able to find that soda anywhere!"

He smiled when he saw what triggered my reaction. "I didn't think anybody else liked Moxie but me. I always keep a 6 pack in the fridge"

I continued to look around his cupboards and found all the ingredients for my favorite comfort cupcake, the classic red velvet. Edward handed me an apron and I quickly proceeded to put everything together. I carefully measured out the wet and dry ingredients and used Edward's brand new kitchen aid to mix it altogether. Once mixed, I quickly poured the batter into the molds, and popped them in the oven.

As I was cleaning out the bowl to make my special moxie cream cheese frosting,I heard the chime of the doorbell. Pizza had arrived. I quickly dried the bowl and Edward placed the pizza on the island. We sat on the kitchen stools and talked about our favorite foods while eating pizza and drinking Moxie. Thirty minutes later, the oven timer went off, indicating the cupcakes were done. I took them out and placed them on a cooling plate. I grabbed the ingredients for the frosting as Edward placed the pizza box into the trash and took off the tabs of the soda cans. I wasn't going to ask why but had to snicker a little at that wondering if he had an obsession with soda tabs.I was mixing the frosting when Edward came up behind me and stuck his finger in the bowl.

"Hey! No stealing tastes!"

I grabbed his hand and decided to play with him a little. I slowly took his hand and moved it closer to my face. I looked at Edward as I brought his finger covered with frosting to my mouth and slowly licked it off, swirling my tongue around his finger and sucking the remaining frosting off. I heard him catch his breath, then let it with a groan. My inner diva approved.

"That was not a smart move Bella."

Bingo!

* * *

A/N ok I'm trying to get things together with midterms and spring break and housing. Being and college and writing are kinda a lot. I promise to finally get into more of this connection between these 2 but don't expect a full blown lemon for a while. If you like my story, pimp it, rec, review it, love it! And also **14 little blue boxes** and **Hidden in a cupcake **will have second chapter for the second part of the Will you Marry Me contest!! So be on the look out for those by the middle /end of April

Lots of love

Nic


	5. Raspberry Raindops

**REMINDER- SM OWNS TWLIGHT, I just own some new leggings and an amazing sorority pin handed down to me by my sister. 1netka is the most amazing beta in the world. Its like she lives in my head!!!**

Chapter 5- Raindrop Raspberry

**Edward POV**

That tiny taste of frosting was sinful. Just that little bit just wasn't enough. I wanted more. More frosting. More of her.

The second she grabbed my hand to stop me from tasting the sweet smelling sugary concoction, a shock went through my system – a shock which I felt deep in my soul. Then she did something I never expected. Bella held my gaze, and slowly brought my finger to her lips. I couldn't look away as she started to lick the frosting off my finger. Her lips were soft and I could feel the warmth spreading from her mouth, melting the frosting, which she caught with the tip of her tongue as it dripped down. I couldn't keep it in. I moaned.

"That was not a smart move Bella," I whispered, praying that she wouldn't stop in spite of my protests. She moved from one finger to the next, slowly loving each and every digit. It was so sensual. It was so raw. I had to taste her. I had to feel her skin against mine. I wanted my lips on her skin.

I dipped two fingers of my free hand into the bowl of frosting, and unhurriedly swiped it against her neck, causing her to slowly loosen the grip she had on my finger. I felt her move and brace herself against the countertop, looking for something to hold on to. I looked into her eyes and drowned in the lovely pools of brown. I gradually lowered my head and placed my lips right above the frosting, giving her soft and light kisses, causing her to slowly hitch her breath.

I slid my hands to her waist, holding her in place, while I bestowed kisses around where I placed the frosting. As I reached the nape of neck, she whimpered, sending a jolt of electricity to my nether regions. I pressed myself slightly against her as I started to leisurely and lazily licked her neck..

"Oh….. god….more" she whispered. With all the frosting gone, I was able to finally feel her skin against my lips as I kissed her, moving from the bottom of her neck to the top, and when I found that sweet spot behind her ear, she moaned. When I got to the other side, I firmly grasped her by the waist and lifted her onto the counter. Inch by inch, I moved my hands up her thighs, and slowly moved her thighs apart as I positioned myself between her legs. I could feel her as she slid her leg up and down on the outside of my thighs, igniting the slow burn that was making it's way from the pit of my stomach to my manhood. She then wrapped her legs around me and pulled me closer into her, as I felt the pressure of her shoes pressing into my back. Thank god we are alone right now.

I moved my mouth up the side of her neck and whispered in her ear. "Teasing me was not a good idea Bella. I don't take to teasing very well."

I nibbled on her earlobe and started to slowly grind my hips into her. I ghosted my hands up the sides of her body and moved it back to the top of her thighs. I felt her breath hitch and pulled away a little. I didn't want to continue with anything unless she was ok with it.

" Bella…"

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Are you fucking kidding me?? Who the hell is knocking at 10:30 at night?

"Edward, Bella… I know you're in there!"

With a frustrated sigh, I placed my forehead against Bella's trying to still my rapid heartbeat.

"Edward! I need to talk to Bella! You can't hog her any more Edward."

My sister was going to be the death of me, but she did have a point. But I was a selfish man, and I really wanted Bella all to myself. I was hogging Bella's time, but frankly I didn't give a shit about it. I just wanted to be with her, I wanted to watch her smile. I wanted to find out what made her laugh. I really wanted to know her. I just wanted to stay in the apartment, locked away from everything and everyone with Bella. But I knew that that would be impossible. Bella was here to help Alice with her wedding. I really wish I didn't have to share, as I dreaded the time when Bella would have to leave for Boston again.

"Edward! Do you hear me? Open this door right now!!"

"I'm sorry, but if I don't let her in now, we will be in loads of trouble." I pulled away slightly, and looked into Bella's eyes. "I really don't want to stop."

"Me too … but we should." she sighed.

I kissed Bella's cheek, helped her down from the counter, and gave her hand a squeeze. I crossed the room to open the door for my sister with the perfectly bad timing.

"That took you long enough!" Alice huffed, as she strode past me into the kitchen. I was giving a prayer of thanks that Alice was too irritated to notice the hard on I sporting from my … errr .. taste test. When I entered the kitchen, Bella was frosting the cupcakes that had cooled down. She was slightly flushed and she pulled her slightly messy hair into a ponytail. I couldn't stop staring at her. She took my breath away.

There was this glow about her, but it wasn't from our previous activities. Seeing her meticulous touch with cupcakes made me realize how passionate she is about her work. I could hear Alice talking up a storm, and Bella looking somewhat flustered

"Slow down Alice. Where's the fire?" I asked.

"Fire? What fire?: where?" All of a sudden Bella look flustered, as she heard the word fire. Nothing too alarming, but it got me thinking - was she afraid of fire? Maybe she is just overly cautious.

"I'll leave you ladies to talk. I'll be in the office if you need me."

**Bella POV**

Oh god … feeling his lips on my skin were something that I never wanted to stop. The moment he pulled away, I missed his touch, the warmth of his breath. A part of me was pissed at Alice for interrupting, yet a larger part of me was glad that she did. I don't think I would have been able to control myself from doing something that I may regret later. I barely know Edward, yet I am so widely attracted to him that I didn't really care. But as much as I want Edward, I need to make myself whole first. I haven't been with anyone since A.J and was honestly scared. It has been a year since A.J. and I broke up and I wasn't up to meeting any men or diving into the dating pool.

I had spaced out thinking about Edward, when I heard someone say 'fire'. Shit! Was there a fire? Where was it? Was everyone ok? I looked to Edward and Alice and realized he was ribbing Alice. I hated that saying; it brought up too many memories.

"So Bella. I'll pick you up at 9 tomorrow, ok?"

I looked at Alice as I finished frosting the last cupcake.

"Umm ..sure. Where are we going again?"

She had the biggest smile I had ever seen. In my line of work, I have met many brides but something about Alice and wedding planning made her alabaster skin glow like a frosted light bulb.

"Klienfeld's silly. Don't worry about getting dressed up. Just please wear heels. I may need you for something after."

I saw a gleam in her eyes as she walked out of the apartment with two cupcakes. I shook my head as I took one of the cupcakes and walked towards Edward's office. I could hear music wafting through the closed doors and saw the soft glow peak out from under. I knocked and heard Edward's quick response.

"Come in."

Edward was working on his computer, with his iPod piping music from his Bose system.

"Alice just left and the cupcakes are done. Here, have a taste." I placed one down on his desk and turned around to head back to my room. " Good night Edward"

"Good night Bella."

I chanced a look back before I shut the door, and my breath caught in my throat. Edward hadn't moved nor taken his eyes off me. In those few moments, I felt warm, tingly and oh so wanted. I slowly closed the door and made my way to the guest bedroom.

* * *

Shit! My alarm didn't off and it's 8:30! Alice will be by in 30 minutes! Shit! Shit! Shit! No time for a shower now. I threw on a pair of jeans, a cute tank top and a button down over it. Per Alice's request, I wore on the same heels from last night. If I was going to be with Alice, there is a distinct possibility of being photographed by the paparazzi. Best that I take some time to put on some mascara, lip gloss and blush. I grabbed my purse and made my way into the kitchen, looking at my phone to check the time. 8:50 crap, I hope I didn't wake Edward with all the noise I was making. I stepped into the kitchen and was welcomed with sight of a gorgeous man.

"Morning, Bella. Sleep well?" Edward asked as he smiled at me.

"Yes, thank you."

"Thanks for the cupcake last night. It was delicious,"

I looked at him shyly, gave him a smile and nodded my head. We heard a rattling of the door, and Alice waltzes in with three cups of Starbucks coffee. I could smell a white chocolate mocha with two pumps of raspberry calling my name.

"Morning Sunshine! Are you ready for a day of tulle and lace and all things wedding?"

I grabbed the coffee she held out to me and took a sip of the delicious concoction that was my morning drug of choice. "I guess … but explain to me again why am I going dress shopping with you? Isn't that something your maid of honor, wedding planner and bridesmaids do? Not the person baking your wedding cake that you kidnapped for a week?"

She looked at me and then back at Edward who was prepping his breakfast by sprinkling some sugar on half a grapefruit .

"Well … here's the thing. My wedding planner wasn't doing what I needed her to do. She was too slow and too opinionated. So I fired her. And … one of my bridesmaids can't come to the wedding. It looks like my wedding is on the same day as her baby sister's graduation. So …. I was wondering … would you do me the honors of being one of my bridesmaids and helping me out, Bella?"

Both Edward and I almost spit out our coffee.

"Alice, seriously??" I asked flabbergasted. "I would love to help you plan your wedding but a bridesmaid? Really?"

She looked at me and smiled as she nodded her head -- up and down, up and down -- like one of those little bobble head dolls.

"Oh Bella, please?? I know we barely know each other, but the moment I met you, I knew that we would be really good friends. And I would really really really love to have you as part of my wedding. Please Bella? Please?"

"Oh quit batting your eyes at me! I'll do it under one condition. Can I please wear flats, or at least change into my chucks for after the march. I am not princess grace and wearing heels all night means a falling-over-Bella."

I barely had enough time to put down my coffee as Alice ran up to give me a huge hug. At that moment, I I felt like I had gained a sister and a best friend. I looked at Edward and he looked a lot happier and relaxed.

"Guess I'll have to go without cupcakes for a while seeing as you will be busy and all" he said with a little pout.

"Don't worry, Cullen. You and I will always have cupcakes."

He gave me a wide grin as he picked up his bag. After a quick kiss for Alice and a warm hug for me, he headed out the door, presumably going to his office. I still don't know what he did exactly and must remember to ask him later.

I grabbed my purse off the counter, and Alice and I headed downstairs to the waiting car. I steeled myself for flashlights, but thankful there were no paparazzi. Just a few random people on the street. But I did see a few people armed with cameras and phones. They took one look at me, decided I wasn't worth the picture, and looked back at their phones. I sighed with relief.

About 30 minutes later, the driver pulled up in front of Kleinfelds. Rose, Esme and Charlotte, Alice's other bridesmaid, were waiting for us by the front when we arrived. After quick introductions, we all walked in together and sat on one of the main couches as Alice made her way to the back with one of the consultants, Mike. I was enjoying the company of these women and taking in the small talk until Alice came out wearing one of her choices.. She was wearing this beautiful white gown made of heavy silk with a beaded bodice. It was pretty, but it just wasn't as the look Alice wanted. The heavy silk seamed to weigh her frame down as there was much of it.

As Alice walked back into the dressing room I thought I heard a laugh that nearly sent me into shock.

_No! It can't be. What would he be doing here?_

I looked around but didn't see what I expected. Just a few other women shopping for their wedding dresses. I sighed with relief. When Alice came out the second time, I knew that this was THE dress. The dress had a full skirt of tulle topped with rouched silk accented with two bands of crystals at the waist and bustline. The dress was strapless, with a heart shaped neckline that accentuated her graceful neck. Se looked beautiful and ethereal. The dress garnered everyone's vote.

As Alice walked back to the dressing room, I caught sight of something that made my heart stop. There, right in front the three panel mirror, atop the round platform stood a woman trying on her wedding gown. In front of her, with his back to the mirrors and facing me stood A.J. . Why, out of all the bridal salons in New York, why was he here? I saw him lift his head to the woman trying the dress as she bent down to give him a kiss. I couldn't see who she was as she was standing with her back to me. After a long while, they stopped their extreme public display of affection and she turned around to talk to the consultant. I finally saw her face. Bree. He was kissing Bree.

I couldn't help but stare at the spectacle before me. She was trying on wedding dresses, which meant that she was getting married. As I looked on, I notice a bump – her bump. What the hell?! A.J. and I had broken up almost a year ago, and here he was with her, and she was pregnant. I couldn't watch any longer. I needed to get out of here.

I mumbled some excuse to Rose who was sitting beside me as I quickly stood up and made my way to the door. Damn! They moved right by the door. There was no way to avoid them. I could only hope that they would be distracted enough not to notice me. I kept my eyes down while walking out. As I approached them, Bree suddenly turned and bumped into me.

"Can you please watch where you going?" she looked at me with a half smile.

Then I noticed it. She was wearing the ring. The ring his grandmother gave to him.. The same ring that he was going to give to me when we were seriously planning to get married. And here she was, looking about six months pregnant, and wearing the ring. Traitorous tears were starting to run down my face, taking bits and pieces of my mascara with them. I couldn't breathe. I had to get out of there.

As I stepped out of the salon, I felt the rain drops on my arm and face. Crap! I'm wearing heels which meant that I couldn't risk running for shelter. I had no umbrella and I was seriously going to get soaked. I quickly took in my surroundings, hoping to find a Starbucks where I could grab a hot cider and compose myself. As I walked away from the salon, my tears continued to fall, blurring my vision. A few steps later, I crashed into a hard body. I was embarrassed at how I was acting and looking, with black streaks running down my face from my mascara. I started to hyperventilate and felt dizzy and faint.

"Excuse me," the man said politely, though his voice sounded familiar.

"Bella?? Bella are you all right? Bella it's me Carlisle."

My breaths started to come hard and fast. My hands and feet began to tingle. I started to get dizzy and lightheaded and before I could look at Carlisle, darkness engulfed me and I felt myself falling.


	6. Remember Me Rhubarb

**A/N 1netka is the nutella to my peanut butter and nutella sandwich, the milk to my cookies. She makes my words so much smoother and is so amazing to talk to and share my ideas with.**

**I have 5 weeks left of school. I'm hoping to get 2 chapters out by May. I am also expanding 14 little blue boxes for the second part of the twigirls contest. **

**Remember, I don't own them; I just show my perspective on them. **

**Bella POV**

The world was bleak. Dark. Gray. Everything was crashing around me. The skies opened up and dark, heavy clouds matched my mood. The cool drops of rain helped me chill, yet I still couldn't breathe. I remember the darkness closing around me and falling but never hitting the ground. I felt as Alice would feel, falling down the rabbit hole until the blinding white light brought me to my senses.

The scent of old spice, leather and rain filled my nose. Taking in a sharp breath, I heard deep, husky yet soft and comforting murmur. A cold hand feathered lightly across my forehead as I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't get out of the darkness.

I fought for awareness and started to blink to clear my vision. As my sight adjusted to the darkness, I detected a slight movement in the shadows. A large window allowed some of the stormy daylight into the room. I heard the patter of raindrops on the roof and soft classical music. I felt cold, wet and disoriented. My senses and nerves were in overdrive. I started to panic.

"Hey, hey. You're ok. Shhhh. Try to relax. You're ok."

I looked up and met a pair of dark green eyes, filled with kindness and tinged with fear and worry. Edward.

"What happened?" I asked him. I started to sit up but was gently pushed back down and covered with a heavy but soft fleece blanket.

I wanted to get my bearings and started to look around. "Where am I?" The desk, swivel chair and bookcase lining the wall clued me in to my location.

"You're in my office." Pictures of Edward, Esme, Carlisle and Alice adorned the walls. Edward's desk was in front of a huge glass window, and as I looked outside, the rain started to come down in torrents. The weather was matching my mood. Dark. Gloomy. Gray.

"Bella, what the happened?" Edward's voice was laced with concern and worry.

I wasn't prepared to answer him and I looked around to buy time. Alice was standing by the doorway, clutching a familiar looking white overnight bag that looked to be filled, hopefully, with my dry clothes.

"Alice, I am so sorry. I ruined your day." I mumbled. The tears that I had struggled to keep in check started to well up. "I feel terrible. I'm so so sorry."

Alice crouched down and hugged me. "Bella, you didn't ruin anything. In fact you made my day. You were right. That second dress, that was the one. That was my wedding dress." Handing me a bottle of water, she ordered "Here, drink this." Edward helped me sit up and I as I looked at him, I noticed that his concern and worry.

"Do you think you could handle some food?" he asked gently. I slowly nodded.

"Can you walk?" he asked as he and Alice helped me up. I nodded and slowly stood up.

"We'll go to mom and dad's for dinner. They are worried about you and I am under strict orders to bring you there." Edward stated as he smiled and put his arm around my waist to hold me steady and guide me.

I checked out my surroundings as we descended, and noticed the red signs adorned with a beautiful white script. My contact lenses seemed to be a little fuzzy but after blinking a few times to clear them, there was no doubt where I was. We were at Cartier. If we were in his office earlier, on the top floor of this building, it was apparent that Edward wasn't just a sales person. I am guessing he probably was more than that.

"Bella, I brought you some clothes to change into when we get to mom and dad's. Don't worry. It's all super casual." Alice reassured me.

The drive to Carlisle and Esme's was quick in spite of the rain. Edward pulled into an underground garage of a multi-story building and was opening my door before I could even get my seatbelt unbuckled. He held me close as we walked towards the entrance where a doorman greeted us as he opened the door. We entered a huge lobby with marble floors and museum quality artwork on the wall. Definitely not you're run-of-the-mill condo building. We made it to the bank of elevators, and I noticed Edward press the button that said PH.

"Are we going to the penthouse?" I asked in wonder.

Edward smiled. "Esme and Carlisle have the top floor.." Edward kept his arm wrapped around my waist while Alice held my hand as we rode up. I felt serenity surround me. Right here, in the close confines of the elevator, with Edward and Alice by my side, I knew that if I was to fall they would catch me. If I cried, they would hold me. I felt protected, safe and secure.

I took one step into the penthouse suite and stood in awe as I took in the sight before me. The open floor plan invited a lot of light and air in the living and dining room. The living room was furnished with very tasteful and comfortable looking furniture, A few steps beyond the living room was the dining room. The table was set for dinner, and adorned with an arrangement of Birds of Paradise artfully arranged with dark green tropical leaves, providing a dark contrast needed to showcase the colorful tropical flowers. Above the dining room table hung a chandelier made of wineglasses. Dwarfing the living and dining area was the vista before me. A floor to ceiling window wrapped around the living and dining area, providing a spectacular vista of the cityscape just beyond the river flowing by Esme and Carlisle's residence. The sun was starting to set, casting a warm orange glow on the high-rise buildings beyond, evoking a sense of peace and calm.

The intoxicating smell of baked mac and cheese assailed my senses, immediately reminding me of home. I smiled for the first time in hours. Edward bent down to whisper in my ear.

"After Carlisle brought you to my office, Esme demanded that I bring you home to have dinner here tonight."

I looked at him in confusion. "Carlisle? He did what?"

Alice gave Edward an inquiring look and he nodded. She led me by the hand down a hallway to a bedroom with navy walls. Holy cow, this bedroom was huge! The room had hardwood floors, an antique dresser on one side of the wall. One side of the room had floor to ceiling windows which provided a spectacular view of the outside. At the center of the room was a beautiful white sleigh bed. An electronic Casio piano was positioned in the corner.

Alice turned to me and sat me down on the bed. "You bumped into Carlisle when you ran out of the store. And he caught you before you hit the pavement. One second you were in the room with us, then the next thing I knew you were flying out the door and Carlisle catching you. Bella, what happened?"

I looked at her worried face, but this was my issue, not hers. I didn't want to dampen her happy mood from earlier, but she looked so sad. I couldn't tell her the reason, not yet. I agreed to be her bridesmaid but my problems lived in a dark world where I couldn't, wouldn't and didn't want to drag her into.

"It's nothing, Alice. I guess it's just nerves. I'm sorry for worrying you."

She stared at me for a few long moments, and a myriad of emotions flew through her face. Indecision, disbelief, worries, sadness, then resignation. She nodded and didn't say anything else, but I knew she wasn't buying my excuse. She got up from the bed and went to the door.

"Ok. Bella, I won't push you, but I know you are holding back. Please know that I will be here for you when you are ready to talk, ok?" Alice smiled sadly, softening the brunt of her words.

I felt tears welling up again as I slowly nodded.

"There is a full change of clothes in there for you and your sneakers. When you're done, just follow the noise. We'll be in the kitchen. Ok?"

I nodded and she closed the door behind her. I neatly folded the blanket and laid it on the bed. I noticed something embroidered on the bottom right hand corner. I brought the blanket closer to me, and read the initials 'EAMC'. The blanket was Edward's so EC had to be Edward Cullen, but I had no clue what AM meant. I would have to find out. I slipped off my shoes and quickly undressed. I hoped Alice brought me some dry underwear as mine were soaked. I looked through the bag was gave a prayer of thanks. I quickly changed my bra. As I started to unbutton my jeans, my hands scraped along my thighs, and I felt the hard ridged bump that was there. The tears that I had held in check started to flow. As I felt the long jagged silver scar right near the top of my thigh. It had almost been a year since he gave that scar to me, but ever time I brushed my hand over it, it sent shock waves through my body. A littler further down and on the other leg was a circle of indents that had started to fade but was still deep within my skin. They would always be there. I angrily wiped the tears away. I won't dwell on it tonight. I needed to be brave and stoic. I only hoped that HE didn't see me. Bree didn't seem to recognize or remember me, but I knew I would never forget her.

_I was so anxious to get home. I had planned a very romantic Valentine's dinner for James and I and I had to get ready early. . I made an extra batch of A.J.'s favorite - carrot cake cupcakes for tonight's dessert, and wanted to quickly get it plated and ready for later, The house was dark when I walked in. I felt a crunch as I stepped in and noticed the rose petals scattered from the doorway leading up the stairs. I took a quick breath, surprised and delighted at the romantic gestured. After dropping the cupcakes on the kitchen counter, I walked up the stairs, excited to see him. As I neared our bedroom, I heard soft moaning and grimaced. Oh great … he's watching porn on Valentines Day. I opened the door slowly, wanting to surprise him. But he wasn't surprised. The surprise was on me. _

_He wasn't watching porn. He was starring in one. I gasped as I took in the sight before me. Lying on my bed, with her head towards the door was Bree, spread eagled. A.J. on top of her, in between her legs, fucking her. On my bed. On my fucking bed. A.J. heard my gasp, and looked up. I couldn't stay. I couldn't say a word. All I could do was run. I ran out of the house. I ran like the devil was after me. _

_What I saw ruined me. I didn't know where I was going. All I knew was that I had to get out of there. I checked into a hotel where I fell apart. _

_But I knew I couldn't hide from this. I had to confront him and end things. It was a mistake to meet him at our house. I know it know. Our confrontation wasn't calm or civilized. It was raw, brutal and rough.  
_

"_Why James? Why?"_

"_You were always a lousy lay, Bella. You have never satisfied me. I never loved you. Never. Bree and I have been seeing each other for the last three years. I only stayed with you until Bree and I could get a place of our own."_

_My blood turned cold. I felt used. I felt abused. And I snapped. I lunged and slapped him, hard. _

_He pushed me against the kitchen counter, had my throat in a stranglehold as he grabbed a knife. He brandished the knife by my right cheek as he said, "Don't you ever fucking touch me again. You hear me?"_

_I couldn't answer. Instead, I kicked him in the shin._

"_You bitch!" He stepped away and brought the knife down swiftly, leaving a deep gash on the top of my thigh._

_I fell to the floor. James stormed out of the house, and out of my life, leaving me on the floor, grasping my wound in an attempt to stem the bleeding. I struggled to stand and reached for the phone to call Samantha to come take me to the hospital. Four hours, multiple forms, and 14 stitches later, Samantha drove me to the police station where I filed a complaint against James for domestic abuse. I also secured a restraining order against him. I would have to go to court the next week. They were going to charge him for what happened on the day after Valentines Day. _

_When I got home, James had cleared his stuff out of the house leaving nothing behind to remind me that he was ever there. The one and only thing form that day he left behind was my scar – a reminder of how gullible and naïve I was. Only____Samantha, Jessica, Jacob and Seth knew about the charges and how I had caught A.J. with Bree in my own bed. It wasn't the first time that James had left a mark on me. I had a bite mark from new years day. There were a few scraped and bruises from over the time we were together. Now all they were painful reminders of the haze that was held over my life and the lie that he had me pulled into. Those two marks on my thighs, on a place so private and so intimate, made me scared to be with anybody, to wear a bathing suit, even to look at myself in the mirror. And the marks were much more than skin deep. _

I wiped away my tears and quickly threw on fresh underwear, socks and jeans. I looked in the bag and found my favorite green Ninja turtle t-shirt. One Ninja turtle on a shirt was cool but having all four of them was awesome. I zipped my jeans and bent down to lace my red chucks. I exchanged my blurry contacts for my glasses and I was able to finally see clearly. I opened the door and tentatively walked down the hallway where I found Edward waiting for me. He smiled at me and quickly came by my side, and gently took my hand in his.

"You ok?"

"I will be. Thank you."

I let out a big sigh that I didn't know I was holding in. As we entered the kitchen, I noticed that Rosalie, Alice, Esme and Carlisle were engaged in a jovial conversation with two men.

"Bella, I don't think you have met these two Neanderthals." Edward pointed to the two men who I did not recognize.

"This is my brother in law, Emmett" pointing to the big guy who sported a friendly smile and dimples on his cheek. My, he was huge! He could easily be mistaken for an NFL linebacker.

"Nice shirt there pint-size." Emmett grinned.  
.

"And this is Jasper, my husband to be." Alice indicated, holding hands with a tall, lanky man with curly blond hair and a warm smile.

"Seeing you on Skype doesn't do you justice, Miss Bella." Jasper gave me a hug and I immediately felt a bubble of calm surround us. Jasper's calming influence would be the balance little miss-energizer-bunny-Alice needed. Jasper would provide the calm to Alice's storm perfectly.

Carlisle and Esme were smiling as they looked at us. I went to up to Carlisle and thanked him for caring for me. He held me close, smiled and silently nodded. No words were spoken. There was no need. Carlisle reminded me of Charlie, not just because he was a dad, but because both he and Charlie knew that sometimes words were not needed.

Esme ushered us to the table and placed a large bowl of chicken Caesar salad and a huge casserole of baked mac and cheese on the table. Edward sat next to me and kept his hand close to mine. . I barely knew Edward, but there was a connection, closeness between us that was inexplicable.

Edward poured some moxie in my glass and it flowed as smoothly as the rest of the conversation. During dinner, I would catch his family looking at Edward and me and smiling. I couldn't see what they saw, but I think they felt what I felt. I had a crush on Edward.

In the middle of dinner I heard my phone ping with my text message alert. I had left instructions at the bakery to call me if there were any problems, and I needed to check to make sure that everything was alright. I excused myself and went to the living room to check as Edward quickly followed, I frowned, as I didn't recognize the number on caller ID.

"_Good seeing you today ;-)"_

A sudden chill enveloped me. What the hell?? Only a few people had my new number when I changed after the incident. How did he find me? I dropped the phone as another panic attack started. I started to feel dizzy and faint and as my knees buckled, Edward reached out and caught me. My breaths were shallow and quick as my heart started to beat rapidly. He picked me up and carried me to the couch.

"Bella, you have to calm down. Please, look at me, please Bella. I'm right here. Take slow deep breaths." He rubbed my arms in an attempt to calm me down. When my breathing slowed down, he placed his hand on my upper thigh.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

I struggled whether to tell him or not. In the end, the worried look in his eyes convinced me that he cared and I needed to allay his concern and worries. Taking a deep breath, I told him.

"That text message was from my ex, James. I saw him earlier today at the bridal salon. Our parting was acrimonious at best and I haven't spoken or seen him close to a year. He was at the bridal salon with someone, and when I saw him, I freaked out and that's why I left the salon. I moved away and changed my changed my cell number so he wouldn't find me, but he did. He found me."

I couldn't hold it back any longer. I sobbed. Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him crushing my body against his. I buried my face in his chest and was vaguely aware that I was drenching his shirt with my tears. I felt so bad, he must think that I'm an emotional mess. I pulled away and looked up at him and I saw the hatred, concern and sadness written all over his face. This was not how I had planed for this day to go.

**Ok so now were at a huge part of the story. The next chapter will be from EPOV. I hate to do this but I see a lot of people reading and not a lot of reviews ****. So make a poor college student happy during finals and rec and review. And follow me on twitter for teasers!!**

**Nic**


	7. Cuddles and Chat Citrus

Hey all I know its Wednesday and it's been a crazy little time working on this chapter. There may not be an update until the 2nd week of May due to finals here :-( I am noticing that I have alot of people subscribing and favoriting to the story and viewing it, but like nobody reviews it. I want to make this story so people enjoy it and I cant do that if nobody reviews it. This chapter is Edward heavy with a bit of Bella near the end.

Some fun stuff also in the AN at the bottom

1netka is a mind reader and an beta and SM owns all

Chapter 7- Cuddle and Chat Citrus

**EPOV**

I looked down at the mass of brown hair that was snuggled against my chest and felt so helpless. How in God's name do you fix a bleeding angel? I know she wasn't physically harmed, but here she was in my arms, crying her eyes out. Who ever this James fucker was, he needed to be told to stay away from Bella. She was mine now.

Whoa. What was that? Mine?

Yes, mine.

Well, not yet but I vow to move heaven and earth to make her mine. God! I was hoping today would have gone better. I planned to take her out again, now that the paparazzi were off chasing some classless teen socialite who was now spotting a big ring on her finger. I was glad they left us alone. Dinner tonight was really going well, and now a fucking text ruined everything. Damn technology, it will always find a way to break your heart or hurt someone you care about.

First things first … I was taking her away from here. I needed to take her home. Alice walked in as a fresh wave of tears overwhelmed Bella. I nodded, signaling to Alice to go tell the family I was leaving, and she quickly walked out and grabbed Bella's bag.

I scooped Bella up bridal style, made my way down to the car and gently placed her in the front passenger seat. I took her glasses off, as they were all fogged up. Her eyes were closed tightly, and the steady stream of tears started to trickle and dry up.

I strapped her in and covered her up with the fleece blanket. She pulled her legs close up to her chest. I gently placed my hand on her knee, and she took that and dropped her face so her cheek was lying on top of my hand. The urge was strong to turn my palm up so I could cup and caress her face. I had to bite my cheek to stop myself. I didn't want her to think that I was taking advantage of her vulnerable state.

The drive home was quick and quiet; the soft purr of the engine and the faint sound of the New York City traffic were audible through the heavy windows and hum of the heater which I switched on to help keep Bella warm. She was shaking slightly, and I couldn't tell if the shaking was a result of the emotional rollercoaster she just experienced, or the slight chill of night.

I drove into the underground garage and parked the car. I looked over to find her fast asleep. I quietly got out of the car and unbuckled her seatbelt. I left her bag in the car but made sure to bring her phone and glasses in with me. I gently scooped her up, blanket and all, and made my way to the elevator. I looked down at her and vowed that I would do everything I could so she would never be this upset again.

With great difficulty, I managed to enter the numbers on the keypad to get into my door and made my way to my bedroom. I wanted her to be comfortable, and my bed was softer and larger than the one in the guest bedroom. I would sleep in the chaise lounge.

I wanted her to feel comfortable; my down comforter and soft memory foam bed would be perfect. I reluctantly lay her down on my bed, with the fleece blanket still tightly grasped in her hands and wrapped around her. I felt an instant loss. Having her in my arms, I felt a completeness and serenity I had never felt before any woman – any woman.

Replacing the fleece blanket with the white down blanket, I kissed her on the top of her head. I debated whether I should make her more comfortable by undressing her, but decided that prudence would be best in this situation. I did take off her shoes and covered her feet with a pair of my socks to keep her warm, and laid her glasses and phone on the nightstand.

I went to the kitchen and quickly grabbed 2 bottles of water, then grabbed a few blankets and pillows from the linen closet.

I wanted to check on Bella again before I called it a night, and was shocked at what I saw when I entered the room. I expected Bella to be fast asleep, but she was sitting up, looking scared and slightly glassy eyed in the middle of the bed. I dropped everything at the bottom of the bed, grabbed her eye glasses and offered them to her. She was shivering even under all the blankets, so I quickly grabbed the first thing that was close -- my favorite OSU hoodie. I helped her put the hoodie on, and the minute it hit her skin I sensed the immediate calmness that washed over her.

As she zipped it up, I noticed her slightly sniff it. Did she just smell my hoodie? Fuck! That simple gesture turned me on and I immediately felt the blood rush to my prized appendage.

She looked so scared, yet somehow, had the body language to tell me that she felt safe.

"I am so sorry, Edward."

I looked at her and crawled onto the bed, sitting on the opposite side. I didn't want to spook her, so with great care and tenderness, I placed my hands and cupped her face, and urged her to move towards me. I leaned towards her, until we were forehead to forehead. We were so close that I couldn't tell where her breath ended and mine began. I wanted her to know that I was here for her; that I would do everything I could to keep her safe, and that she was safe with me.

I held her gently, moved my face a few inches away from her so I could wipe away the fresh tears trickling down her cheeks with the pads of my thumbs. She looked down, hiding her face in embarrassment. I couldn't let her continue to think that she had anything to be ashamed of. I placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Bella, I know we've only known each other for a short while, but … I care about you. Please don't hide from me, or feel embarrassed. There is nothing --- nothing --- to be sorry for."

I searched her face, looking for some kind of acceptance from her, some kind of understanding that I cared for her.

She looked up and I could see the soft sadness in her expression that threatened to break my heart. I moved closer, and started to kiss away the tears from her face. She took my hands into her own and started kissing my lips. I started to pull away.

"Please, let me just kiss you. Don't pull away, not now."

I smiled and kissed the side of her mouth, then her nose, and moved to the other side of her mouth. The tears were letting up again. I kissed her jaw and back towards her ear. I moved away, but not far, just millimeters from her skin.

"I never want to stop kissing you, Bella. I like it far too much."

I heard her breath hitch and I proceeded to kiss the gentle column of her neck, moving down and started peppering her collar bone with kisses. If she wanted to feel something different to erase the ugly memory of James, I am more than happy to grant her wish. I would kiss away her pain any day.

Her breath started to hitch as I started working my way across her collarbone.

"Kiss me Edward."

She didn't have to ask twice. I softly kissed her lips as I moved to cup her head and press her body closer to mine. She moved to straddle me and we continued to kiss. She started to grab at my collar and I lifted my shirt. I then took my hands and unzipped the hoodie and ghosted my hands over her ribcage. The kissing became more intense and before we both knew it, her shirt was on the floor.

Slow. Slow. Oh ever so slowly, she ground her hips into mine. The delicious friction was amazing but I wanted the first time we made love to be special, memorable, not as a result of an ex-boyfriend's callous text.

Cuddling. Yes, cuddling. Maybe I would get to with cuddle her but I had to get these jeans off of her. As my hands moved towards the button of her jeans, she stopped kissing me.

"Stop, please."

Her fear was back. I moved my hands away from her jeans and wrapped it around her, kissing her softly.

With a deep sigh, she moved to get off my lap.

"Edward … I …"

"Shhh … no apologies. I am content to have you here with me. Sleep here tonight. I'll take the couch."

She looked at me, biting her lower lip as she did so.

"If I do, will you stay with me tonight and just hold me, please? I don't want to be alone right now."

Her eyes pleased with me to stay. I wanted to put my arms around her, but more than anything I just wanted to reassure her that I wouldn't let anything happen to her; I would keep her safe. I smiled and nodded.

God, what was happening to me? This was moving too fast. I have never fallen so quickly, so deeply for anybody. Granted I've known about her for months, but have really just known her for only a week. It wasn't healthy, but I felt like all the air was sucked out of me when she left the room. I wanted to be around her all the time.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go get changed."

She took a water bottle from the night stand and left the room. Watching her leave left me weak. In this short amount of time she had somehow seamlessly made her way into my heart. Watching her tears made my world crumble. I felt helpless, not knowing how I could help her, and so angry at that fucker for hurting her. If he ever, ever, ever laid a finger on her I will do anything to make him suffer.

Suddenly everything became crystal clear to me. My fraternity brothers used to call me their conquering hero. I expended little effort and time in getting women to my bed. The flirtation, the chase, and the seduction -- it was all game which I always won.

Until this girl who spun a web made of sugar, sweetness and warmth entered my life. In a few short days, I found what was missing. I found my world, my light, my angel … my Bella. I would do anything to keep her safe.

It felt like ages since Bella left the room but in reality it was mere minutes. When she walked back in she placed her phone back on the night stand. She was still wearing my hoodie, which swallowed her slight frame, but yet it was better than seeing her all dressed up. She looked at me and spoke in a tone that was filled with regret, sadness and pain.

"Edward, I need to go home. There are things that I must attend to. I'm taking the train in 2 days."

I looked at her and swallowed hard. Two days, that's all I had left with her until I could get back to Boston or when she would come back to the city.

"I understand. You don't have to take the train. I'll drive you back, that's not a problem. I'll call the office tomorrow and make arrangements."

She shook her head and sat down on the bed with her back facing me

"No, Edward. It's ok. You have to work. Samantha is booking me a seat on the train."

She turned and faced me with tears in her eyes. I wanted to comfort her, to kiss her. I got up and moved so that I was standing behind her, and wrapped my arms in front of her chest, and held her close. The rise and fall of her chest was starting to slow down and become less severe as the moments passed. We sat quietly, with Bella between my legs while I held her. I held her close, and just took in her scent.

I would be lying to myself if I didn't admit that I wanted to do more than hold her. The warmth of her body and her sweet scent drove my blood to concentrate in one particular spot in my body. I wanted to take her pain away. I wanted to show her how I felt about her. I wanted to make her feel what I felt. I wanted to make love to her, but the timing was off. I didn't want her to feel or think that I was taking advantage of her. I needed to woo her, to shower her with attention, and show her that I loved her.

We sat like that for a long time. The next time I looked at the clock it said 2am. Shit I should let her rest. I brushed away the hair from her ear.

"Would you like to go to bed?"

She nodded gently. I got off the bed, picked her legs up and lay her down. I covered her with the comforter. She grabbed my hand as I stood and started to move away.

"You promised you would stay."

"I'm just going to throw on some pajamas. I promise I'll be right back."

I went to my closet and grabbed a pair of pajamas, an old t-shirt and went into the bathroom. I splashed some water on my face after changing into my pajamas and I couldn't help but grin. Bella was in my bed. Bella was in MY bed wearing MY hoodie, waiting for me to go to sleep with her, to hold her close while she slept.

When I walked back in, Bella was curled up on her side. Her eyes were starting to flutter as she fought to stay awake. She was staying awake waiting for me. I moved to the side of the bed, and kissed her on the head. I walked over to my side of the bed and crawled in. As soon as I lay down she scooted close and curled up next to me. She had her back facing towards me, took my arm and circled it around her waist, showing me that she wanted to spoon. Her warmth and steady breathing lulled me to sleep moments after.

It was the best night's sleep I've had in a very long time.

* * *

**BPOV**

The next morning I woke up feel like something was missing. I turned over hoping to see a mop of bronze hair and green eyes staring back at me, but instead was greeted with the smell of pancakes and a single white rose on the pillow where Edward's head rested the night before. I took the rose and brought it up to my nose, it smelled fresh and just made my mind drift away to a place of serenity. I took my rose and walked into the kitchen towards the smell of pancakes and something else…. Bacon. I looked down and saw that I was still in Edward's hoddie and I couldn't help but to smile. "Morning" he said looking at me and turning down the heat on the stovetop. "Edward.. thank you for .." she stopped me and walked over and hugged me into his chest. "There is no need to thank me. I care about you Bella" I looked up and him and was instantly lost in his green eyes and soft pouty looking lips. I reached up on my tiptoes and gave him a kiss. He held me tighter and the kiss started to linger. " If you keep kissing me like that ill burn the pancakes, are blueberry ok?" How the hell did he know that they were my favorite? Every Saturday morning that Charlie wasn't working, he would wake me up with blueberry pancakes, OJ and cartoons.

I walked over to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice out and Edward opened the cabinet where the glasses were. I took two out and placed them on the island and poured some juice for him and myself. He flipped panckaes like something you see in a movie and not only did he flip them into the pan again but also onto the plate. There wasn't much talking over the next few hours, just eating and sitting in the living room curled up under the same blanket I had had started to grow fond of after yesterday. Just thinking about yesterday would make me start to well up and every time that Edward saw that I was thinking about it, he distracted me with kisses. " I cant loose you Bella" What? I looked at him with complete confusion. "I cant loose you, I'm growing too attached to you. I want to be with you. Can you promise me something?" I got up from the position I was in, curled up under his side on the couch and sat at the opposite side with my legs crossed under me. " I don't understand, what are you saying Edward?" he looked and me and started to move closer taking my small hands into his. I felt dwarfed but yet not in a bad way, like a security blanket that smelled like old spice and fresh laundry. "I want to be with you Bella but I know it will be hard. We can talk on the phone but I will tell you that not seeing you face everyday will be hard for me. I want to be with you Bella, really be with you, so can we try something?" I looked at him and nodded. " Can we Skype date?" I looked and him and started to giggle "Skype date? Like have dates over Skype?" He moved closer to me picked me up so my legs we atop his lap. " Yes, I would like that. Maybe one day it can lead to more but right now I think Skype dates are going to be our thing." I kissed him and nodded my head " OK"

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly, I called Samantha about my train ticket, checked in with the bakery, Edward called his family and told them I was leaving and that I was doing better than yesterday. The Edward took me to go get a new phone and new phone number. He refused to let me pay for it so I now had a new blackberry tour with a yellow case. That night we stayed in and watched SNL and drank more moxie and had Chinese food. It was good but not as good as South Pacific in Waban. I went to bed that night in Edward arms, seeing as her refused to let his possible future Skype girlfriend go to bed alone on her last night in New York City.

I woke up the next morning a little sad that I was leaving the city, but more sad to be leaving Edward. We took a cab to Penn Station and Edward held my hand the entire time we were there. I looked at him as they called my trains boarding track and he looked sad. "Hey, ill see you tonight, I promise." She nodded and proceeded to kiss me. " Look in your bag when you get on the train, not before, not after but when you on the train, say around the time you get to your first stop in CT". I nodded my head and gave him one last kiss before taking my license out and my train ticked over so I could take the escalator down towards the track. I sat down and took out my notebook and my copy of the notebook. I was almost finished with it and was hoping it would distract me for a period of time on the train. When the train stopped for the first time in Connecticut, I bust open my bag and saw a little white box and card. I opened the card and it was just a white card with a smiley face on the outside, on the inside were just a few simple words

_Saw this little guy and though of you_

_Since you like hockey, and rubber ducks_

_Ill miss you_

_Edward_

I opened the box and there was a little rubber duck wearing a hockey uniform. I chucked and sent Edward a text message thanking him. Samantha had sent me a text saying that she had dropped my car off at the train station. I was glad to have my spare car key with me and right as I left the train at RT 128 in Boston, I hoped into my car and drove home. I parked the car, opened the door and opened the front hall closet. I took off my shoes and put on my big green Celtics slippers. I took out my laptop and placed it on the counter in the kitchen as I went to grab a blood orange to eat. I booted the laptop and opened up Skype. I went to my contacts and clicked his name.

"So here is our first skype date, I'm in my kitchen eating a orange, what are you up 2?"

Not thirty second later I got a response

"Missing you"

* * *

AWWWWW how cute. So I hope you guys like this chapter. Just a few things. I will be up for auction for FGB as a polyvorer and as a banner maker, no writing this time around. There is a website for all of my work on my profile

Also I am hosting a readlaong!!! The story is Not Just A Girl by emg78 on May 13th. For more information check out the ficbridge website for details, theficbridge blogspot com/ .

Lots of love to the international readers and everything. If there is more you want to see with this story, maybe if it was on twilighted or anything else just send me a tweet

Lots of love and see you in MAY!!

Nic


	8. DuckyGram Dutch Chochlate

**I'm trying to get a lot of writing done but I am in finals right now. I'm done on Tuesday but then I start a job and looking for a second job. I am taking a summer class so June wont be filled with a lot of writing on my end. Please check the A/S for lots of news pertaining to the story and other things happening in the fandom.**

**Here is chapter 8**

**DuckyGram Dutch Chocolate**

* * *

**BPOV**

What is wrong with me? Why am I feeling so … bleh?

I left New York - and Edward - to come home, attend to my growing business, and live my life. So why do I feel so sad? Why do the days feel like they are dull and uninteresting? Why is it that my bed doesn't feel as comfortable and soft as it used to? Why?

I know why. And as much I want to deny it, I miss him. Yes, that's right. I miss Edward. Terribly.

I need to shake this feeling, I told myself as I stared back at the reflection from the glass cabinets in the kitchen. _Who are you? What have you done with Bella? _

The Bella I knew was a strong, independent woman, surrounded by friends, focused on her business and didn't feel the need to have a man in her life to make her happy. The Bella staring back at me was a stranger … waiting in anticipation for the phone to ring, to hear a voice that would send her quivering … wanting … needing. In such a short time, Edward had managed to infuse himself in my life that it was now difficult to function without him.

Shaking my head, knowing that I would get no answers from the mirror, I poured myself a glass of my favorite Ameritage from the Franciscan vineyards of Napa Valley as I ruminated how much my routines had changed A.E. – after Edward.

My B.E. morning routine– before Edward -- consisted of a hot shower, brushing the tangles out of my hair, a quick pass of powder and blush to make myself look human, and brushing my teeth to get rid of the morning breath. Now, my A.E. morning routine – after Edward -- would not be complete without the receipt of a text message – sometimes short, sometimes sweet, sometimes philosophical but always from him. Okay, I admit … his text messages, well, they brightened my day.

I let out a deep sigh as I took a sip of the slightly sweet, slightly bitter red. After a bruising day at the bakery, I needed to put my feet up for a few minutes. Even with my Crocs's, standing on my feet all day long wasn't good for my back. It really felt good to sit down for a little bit before we started our Skype session tonight.

_Ping. _

**RedBoxGreenEyes: Hey there beautiful**

**DuckyBaker: Hi. Could you hold on for a few seconds? I just got home. I had a long day at the bakery and your beloved sister talked my ears off on my drive home. I just poured myself a glass of wine, but I still need to change. **

**RedBoxGreenEyes: Sure. Can I watch? **

**DuckyBaker: Watch what?**

**RedBoxGreenEyes: You … changing into something more … comfortable. **

I could feel my cheeks burn from the blush that was spreading quickly from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. Good thing he couldn't see me right now or else he would be teasing me mercilessly.

Our relationship, if what we had could be called one, was becoming more flirtatious and snarky with each passing day. Two weeks we have been like this … two weeks and the spark was as strong as ever. I never thought I was the kind of girl who would conduct a relationship online through Skype. I justified this by thinking that we really technically didn't start dating online, because we did go on a date in New York, but still felt a little off to a technology-newbie like me.

_Ping!_

**RedBoxGreenEyes: Bella, are you ready? Can I call you now? I'm not a patient man. The waiting is killing me ;-) **

**DuckyBaker: Keep your pants on hot stuff. I'm here. Just let me go brush my teeth.**

**RedBoxGreenEyes: Soooo … are you calling me hot?**

I pressed the little call button on the Skype window. The phone rang once before he answered, and the webcam engaged. It was only moments later that I saw his welcoming smile through my screen.

"You are just sooooo full of yourself Cullen."

"Nice hoodie Swan, looks very familiar. I still can't believe you stole it from me."

"Stole it my ass -- you packed it in my bag! And by the way, Samantha still wants to know where you got those ducks. Some client wanted them as cake toppers for a engagement party."

"I'll send you the link later. But there is something else that I want to send you. It's something that made me think of you. So, what's your home address?"

He was sending me something? What could he sending? Hopefully not flowers … I hate flowers. Chocolates – now that's something I could sink my teeth into.

"Bella, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what's up?"

"What's with you and rubber ducks? The screen name, the ring, the headphone ... I don't get it, are you a big Bert and Ernie fan ?"

I couldn't help but snicker.

"Well, yes and no. After my mom died, my dad took was my only caregiver. But he worked a lot, and wasn't available as much as he wanted to. He wanted to find our special time, and bath time was kind of our thing -- our time to just giggle and reconnect. One night, he came home with two rubber ducks with flowers on them and one that was just plain yellow. I loved them. He would always sing me the rubber duck song while I was in the tub, and it became our song. My 6th birthday party was even a rubber duck theme. When the fire...."

I started welling up. I tried not to cry in front of Edward after the whole James fiasco, but remembering the fire brought up old and painful memories.

"Bella, sweetheart, you don't have to tell me. I'm sorry … I didn't mean to make you cry … "

"No … I want to tell you … it's just still difficult for me to tell the story without crying."

I took a deep breath, steadied my nerves and dove right in.

"Right after my 6th birthday party, my dad dropped me off at the sitter to spend the night while he worked the night shift. I woke up to my dad picking me up and holding me tightly. Some drunk high school kids were playing with fire at our next door neighbor's. The fire quickly got out of control and spread through my neighbor's house and jumped to our house. When we got home, the house had burned down and everything we had was burned. The only things that had been saved were important documents and photos kept in the safe.

"I found 2 rubber ducks lying on the yard covered in soot. I cherished those ducks. They became my lifeline to the past. My dad got me the ring for my 16th birthday. Samantha gave me the headphones for my birthday last year when she accidently baked my old yellow headphones into a birthday cake.

"The screen name, well that just kind of came to me when I was setting up Skype to talk to my dad. He keeps the yellow duck on his desk at work next to a picture of us from when I graduated McGill. I have the white one on my dresser next to the same picture."

I saw the sadness in his eyes through the camera.

"The scary thing was … that night, dad got called in to work unexpectedly. If he didn't and we were both home …. "

Edward's look of sadness quickly changed to one of horror.

"If he didn't get called in … I wouldn't be here right now … talking to you."

Edward was speechless for a moment, and as I looked at him through my monitor, I could tell that he was fighting to keep his composure. His struggle to control his emotions was visible – sadness, horror, relief and finally gratitude,

"Who should I thank for calling your dad in to work? I am eternally grateful to that person. Would he like a Cartier watch? A ring perhaps?"

I couldn't help but laugh. It was a nice thought, but really, an unnecessary gesture. Besides, Sue had no reason or need for a Cartier watch. She would probably just keep it in a box, knowing her and her disdain for any jewelry.

"It's alright Edward. Sue is not the type to really wear any jewelry. So now you know one of my secrets. Your turn."

"Well, nothing as dramatic as yours, but since we are sharing … Do you remember the fleece blanket from that day at the bridal shop? I was eight when my parents sent me to my first summer camp. My mom packed that fleece blanket with my stuff. She wanted to make sure that I could keep warm during those cool evenings. At night, when I got so homesick, I would burrow under that blanket for comfort and a reminder of mom … and home. That blanket grounds me."

"Well seems that we have something in common. We are both packrats."

"Speak for yourself Swan. So … are you trying to avoid my question? You haven't told me your address."

"Pushy aren't we? Let me type it in …"

As much as I wanted not to, I started to yawn right as I hit the enter button on the chat window. It was starting to pick up at the bakery and I was really tired and the glass of wine certainly didn't have any caffeine in it.

"Sleepy sweetheart?"

"I'm sorry Edward. I had a really long day at the bakery … I want to stay and chat, but I don't think I would be good company right now."

"That's ok, Bella. You need to rest. But I need to ask you a favor … dream of me tonight when you sleep. I know I'll be thinking of you."

This man has just burrowed his way into my heart without even knowing it. I know I have feelings for him – strong feelings. Does he feel the same way about me? It's too soon. It's too quick. It can't be.

"Are you wishing nightmares on me, Cullen?"

"Funny Swan, very funny. Go to sleep you little stinker. Know that I WILL be thinking of you tonight."

"Good night, Edward."

After a few seconds after I had crawled into bed, I heard my phone beep with an incoming message.

_Rubber ducky, you're the one...._

I couldn't help but giggle.

_You make bath time lots of fun..._

I turned on the tv and snuggled under the comforter, but before I drifted off to sleep, the phone rang once more.

_Bella Ducky, I'm awfully fond of you. Good night, Bella"_

I fell asleep with a huge grin plastered to my face.

And that's how it went for two weeks. Some nights, when Edward had to work late at the store, we would have a short Skype session to re-connect, but I would always get a text message from him around midnight. Those messages always put a smile on my face as I drifted off to sleep.

One day, I got a call from my publicist with an offer from The Food Network. After the last competition I participated in, the producers received several calls from publishing companies offering me a book deal – my first cook book!

I knew my recipes and design were a bit out there yet nostalgic at the same time, but I never won the competitions. Then Duff got his show and Buddy got his, and I got calls form the local news network about doing a once a month weekly blog about cakes. That call came out nowhere, maybe it was because the blog was starting to pick up more traffic, or the few cakes I did with Duff for the Red Sox and the Bruins. Thank God Jessica was with me when I got the call, because my knees buckled right out from under me and she was right there to catch me.

I had been working on a few new cupcake recipes in the past month since I had been Skype-dating Edward. Some of those recipes were entirely mine. The others were recipes were ones that Edward would create with me online. These recipes were special – they were "our" recipes. It was weird to have something that was ours, but yet it made my heart flutter and my stomach drop a little.

I sent out a mass text about the cook book offer to everyone. Everyone was ecstatic! I received a ton of responses – ranging from Rosalie's "Send me recipes. Emmet is eating as much as me and I'm pregnant! I need him to stay away from my food." to Charlie's "Will save a copy for your old dad?" and Alice and Esme's picture text of them in aprons saying "Waiting to start the test kitchen up".

Edward, on the other hand, was silent. There were no phone calls, text messages or Skype session that night. Nothing. I wasn't disappointed. I was hurt, deeply. I tried to understand why, but really, who the hell was I kidding? We were not boyfriend/girlfriend. We had not defined our relationship. We were just, for all intents and purposes, Skype buddies. He was under no obligation to acknowledge the opportunity. He was, however, a friend. And friends support each other, in good times and bad. Couldn't he have at least called me, as a friend?

Two days later, with no word from Edward, I decided to stay home for the weekend. No work. No plans. Nothing but a good book, some food, and some quiet time. I really needed a break. It was around one in the afternoon when my door bell rang. Reluctantly, I got up from my favorite chair in the living room opened the front door. It was the FedEx guy. I looked at the box and started to giggle. I signed for the package and thanked him. I ran back to my phone and called a certain green eyed ghost.

"What the hell is a Ducky-gram?"

"Hello beautiful."

"Don't try to charm me, Cullen. It won't work."

"What's wrong, Bella? Are you mad at me?"

"I am, and we'll talk about that later. So answer my question -- what the hell is a Ducky-gram?"

I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Why don't you open it and see."

I opened the box and almost fell to the floor laugh.

"Have you read the card yet or did you fall to the floor and become a rofolcopter?"

I got up and wiped the laugh induced tears from my eyes. I dug in box to find the card attached to a giant rubber duck.

_Bella,_

_I am so proud of you. _

_Nobody deserves this book offer more than you._

_I care about you so much._

_I miss you._

_Edward_

And with those words, I felt my anger quickly turn to mush.

"Edward … thank you. This is so cute, yet creepy at the same time. It's a giant duck .."

"That's right love … so what will you name him?"

"Hmmm … good question … I think I shall name him..... Fondant!"

"Fondant? You're naming a rubber duck after a cake covering?"

"Well it was either that or Lemoncurd."

"Okayyyy …. It's your duck. And I meant what I said in the card. I AM proud of you, and I DO miss you, Bella … a lot."

"I miss you too...."

"You do?"

"Of course I do, Edward! Who else can I drink moxie with and not get dirty looks!"

"Hahaha, well now I know what to send you next. Bella, don't think that I am not happy for you. I wanted to send you something special to commemorate the book offer, and well, what better way than with a huge rubber duck?"

"Thank you, Edward. I'll admit, I was very disappointed not to hear from you."

"Just disappointed? Not mad?"

"First disappointment. Then sad. Then mad."

"Are you still mad now?"

I looked at the Fondant and couldn't find it to be mad at him any longer. Although I thought that his logic was a little flawed, I knew that finding Fondant was not an easy task. He had to go out of his way to find a rubber ducky as large as Fondant.

"Alice warned me that waiting and not talking to you for two days would not be a good thing and that you probably would be mad. I was betting, hoping really, that you would understand why I waited."

We talked for two hours that day. And true to his word, that Monday, FedEx delivered three bottles of moxie and a notebook with a cupcake on the cover and had "Recipes" printed right underneath.

I spent the next three weeks basically living at the bakery, drinking moxie and making new recipes for breads, cakes, cookies, pies, tortes, and mousse. You name it, I was trying to make it. My new publisher wanted a first draft in eight months, but I wanted to get things done earlier than that so the editing process could go smoother. By the end of the month, I had 100 recipes organized in four different ways: different desserts, difficulty, major flavor profiles and for occasions. I sent them off to my editor and publisher and felt so accomplished.

The attention to the cookbook took up majority of my time, and I felt really guilty for neglecting Edward and Alice and the rest of the bakery. They were so patient with me, and so supportive of the time I had to devote to the book. To add to the chaos of my life, in the midst of writing my cookbook, I had to hire a new manager as Jessica moved to Florida after getting engaged to her long time boyfriend.

Renny was a cute college student who was looking for a part time job and fit the bill to work at _Sweetleaves._ As soon as I mailed my manuscript, I turned my focus to making wedding cakes and thinking of ways to make it up to Edward and Alice for their patience.

That afternoon, Renny announced I had a client waiting for a first meeting about a wedding cake. I was a in a great mood, that is until I walked out into the front of the store. I heard a familiar laugh and froze. I nearly ran out screaming but decided I wasn't going to run away from my past. It was just my luck that he would be here today or all days, when Samantha had a day off.

James.

And Bree, and from the way she was holding her stomach, Bree looked like she was due any time soon.

I walked over to where they were sitting and placed my hand out for introductions. Bree acted like she had never met me before but was just excited to meet me because I was had been on several Food Network competitions. James winked at me a few times, which I found highly inappropriate and quite creepy. It was all I could do to suppress a shudder. I can't believe I was actually attracted to and lived with this man. James made my skin crawl. I needed to get out of here, but I couldn't leave Renny be alone in the bakery. She had only been here for two weeks. I couldn't leave her alone.

I needed to do this. I need to tamp down the panic that was quickly reaching attack proportions. I needed to show James that his presence wasn't bothering me. I did not want to give him any indication that he affected me at all. I tried to convince them to go some place else, citing that I was really busy and didn't have the time to make their cake for them. James wouldn't take no for an answer and insisted I was the only one they wanted to make their wedding cake.

I wondered why they were so insistent. With our colorful and very hurtful history, why would James want me to create his wedding cake? Did he think that it would drive me to jealousy? Or regret losing him?

Not long after, Bree excused herself from the table and waddled over to the bathroom.

"Well, well, well. Finally. It's good to be alone with you Isabella."

I shuddered. "We are not alone James. Bree is in the room next door, and Renny is behind the counter."

I really felt bad for Bree. She was carrying the spawn of Satan. She was going to marry and live with James, surrounded by his sloppiness and his massive ego that could crush the Empire State Building.

"Bella, Bella. Look at you … you look good, just as good as when we saw you that day at the bridal salon with that baseball whore and crowd of skanks."

I couldn't believe what he was saying! I felt the heat of my anger burn through me. NOBODY, and I mean NOBODY, called the Cullen's skanks."

"How dare you make judgments about my friends or the company I keep. You should leave. Now. And you can find someone else to make your cake. No way in hell will I make that cake for you."

I turned and left James still sitting and smirking at me from the table.

I looked around for Renny but she had moved to the back room to do paperwork. Bree was still in the bathroom. What was taking her so long? I made a move to get up, when James clamped on to my wrist.

"I will admit that seeing you in that store, and they way you looked … you whet my appetite. I'm not ashamed to admit -- I miss you Bella … I miss fucking you and ravaging that snarky mouth."

I twisted my body to get away, but he clamped down so hard on my wrist that I knew it was going to leave a bruise.

"Don't you miss me, Bella? Don't you miss the way I would nibble on your nipple, and then clamp down hard? Don't you remember the nights we spent together, the things we did, the way you wrapped your mouth around..."

I looked at him and something snapped. I slapped him. Hard.

A red hand print started to appear on the side of his cheek.

In seconds, James twisted my arm behind my back, turned me around and pushed me forward until he had my face smashed up against the wall. I struggled to free myself and opened my mouth to yell, when he clamped his hand over my mouth and nose, completely shutting off any sound and my ability to breathe.

"Bitch! You shouldn't have done that. You KNOW the consequences Bella. It's time to pay."

I fought against him as hard as I could, but he held me down securely as he maneuvered his leg between my knees. Nothing I did loosened his hold on me. I was starting to panic and felt the dark fog start to lick it's way into my consciousness.

Only one thought entered my mind as I struggled -- something bad was going to happen.

* * *

**OH CRAP!!!! Yea something's going down with James and Bella. So this is my last solo chapter as a writer… but in honesty, 1netka has been helping me write this since chapter 3. She edited chapter 1 for me and has been my go to. So as of chapter 9, this is a joint story. So follow her on twitter and show her some love. As always, reviews get teasers. But do not that the next chapter is on the back burner until I (diamond camera) will be writing for the twigirslnextdoor's "Will You Marry Me: you may now kiss the bride" competition.**

**I am also hosting a read along on May 13th, Rob's birthday and the day that he will be on Oprah. The story is "not Just A girl" by emg78. Check it out. And I am up for auction in the Fandom Gives back for polyvore and banner making, and in m81170's ward t-shirt contest, check out my Hockeyward shirt.**

**Check my page for polyvore and next time the first official chapter of Diamond Camera and 1netka's Cupcakes and Rubber Ducks**


	9. Fear in the Frosting

DiamondCamera/nicwise: Its been a while, we know but here is chapter 9! Its a biggie. Thanks to our awesome new beta sbsp92!

1netka:I am honored to co-author this fic with NicWise/Diamond Camera, and I hope you enjoy the story and the journey we are taking with Edward and Bella. A rather long chapter, so hang on tight ... we are in for a ride.

EPOV

Finally ,I was on my way to Boston ... to Bella. Just the thought of seeing her warm, welcoming smile put some lead in my feet. I wanted to get to Boston - quickly.

The next six days were going to be all about Bella. I planned to spend every waking moment with her… cook breakfast for her … look out for her … make her so used to having me around that she couldn't help but feel my absence when I left. Yup. That's my plan.

As I sped down the freeway, I had a clear picture of Bella with her one-of-a-kind earphones on, working at the bakery, singing off key while icing a cake and wiggling her little booty as she worked. I couldn't wipe the grin off my face even if I tried.

After working 10 hour days during the past week, I deserved a few days off. I had made sure that I had everything covered at the store, and everyone knew how to get a hold of me in case of an emergency. I made damn sure my employees and my family knew what I meant by emergency; no phone calls unless someone was in the hospital or near death.

Speaking of calls, I had programmed Bella's numbers into the car system with voice dialing, so all I had to do now to call her was say 'Call Bella', which I did. Damn. Voicemail.

Maybe she's home "Call Bella Home." Still no answer. What the hell? I bet she was at the bakery, headphones in her ear and working.

"Call Bella Bakery."

"Hello. Sweetleafs Bakery. How may I help you?"

"Hi. Renney. It's Edward. I'm trying to get a hold of Bella. Is she there?"

"Yes, she's getting ready to meet a new client. Let me call her for you."

"No, no … don't do that. I'm on my way to see her, but I want to surprise her. Don't tell her I called … I'm just a few miles away so I should be there in a couple of minutes."

I quickly re-programmed the GPS system and changed direction. It would only be a few short moments before I'd see her again.

With that thought, I floored it and raced to Sweetleafs.

Fuck this traffic!

Each passing moment should be taking me closer to Bella, but all it was doing right now was escalating my frustration.

"Move people!"

I gripped the steering wheel tightly as I waited for the traffic to move.

Bella was just a few miles away - come on people! Move! Move! Move!

The jingle of the front door at Sweetleafs was music to my ears. I paused for a few seconds to settle my nerves. Jeez ... I was acting like a teenager! I was on edge as I anticipated seeing Bella in mere moments. I looked around the store fully expecting to see someone come out the back to greet me, but no one came. This was odd, very strange, and I started to get worried.

BPOV

It has been a really long week. I was looking forward to finishing up the day and have a relaxing evening to myself. I missed Edward. I wanted nothing more than to call him tonight so we can have another Skype date.

If someone had told me a few weeks ago that by this time I would be having hot Skype conversations with a green-eyed, copper haired, fucking hot, successful guy, I would have called the cops and have them committed to Bellevue. I had always thought that a guy like Edward would clash with my style. On the surface he was everything I had ever shunned; clean cut, well spoken, lacking edge. Bad boys had always been more in my nature – well, that was until James happened. Even in my most deranged moment, James was way too bad for my taste. In fact, I did a complete 180 degrees after James.

Let's face it. James is _the _bad boy. And Edward ... he's a good man.

I feel protected, cared for, beautiful, attractive, and appreciated whenever I was with Edward. He made me feel like I could conquer anything and anyone as long as he was in my corner. Edward is a good man. Yes, I had already said that, but it bears repeating. And it will only be a few more hours before I get to see him. That thought alone put a spring in my step as I headed to the office. I was determined to finish up early so I can go home soon.

I took one step into the room. I froze.

_No no no no no NO!_

_James._

My brain couldn't function. My blood ran cold. All I could do was stare at him. I couldn't breath. I couldn't blink. I couldn't fucking move.

"Bella"

My name on his lips ignited my anger.

"Get out." I shrieked. "Get out of my bakery!"

"Now Bella ... is that the way to greet an old friend?"

"Friend?" I spat out. "Friend?"

All I could think was _If you were my friend you would have honored our relationship. If you were my friend you wouldn't have brought Bree into my home like you did_. I had just enough self control to keep from saying it and giving him the satisfaction

"If you were my friend, you would have had the decency to fuck her in her own bed ... not on mine." Much better.

I heard Bree's sharp intake of breath as she realized who I was. She must not have recognized me, and I wondered ... how could she not have? Is she dense?

"Well now Bella, that's not the way you speak to my fiancee. You guys haven't really met, have you? Bella, this is my fiancee, Bree. Bree ,honey, this is Bella - the worst fuck of my life."

I saw red. I lunged and I hit him with all that I had.

A red welt formed on his cheek ... oh my God, did I just do that? I took another look at James and my inner Ali did a fist pump. Mere seconds later, as the red haze dissipated, I recognized the anger in his eyes ... noticed the flaring of his nostrils ... his clenched fists. This is so not good.

He moved so fast that I didn't even register that I should run. I felt his hand around my neck, pushing me back toward the wall. I struggled against him, but he was stronger and he had me pinned. He had his knee between my thighs, his arm against my chest while his hand remained around my neck. I could feel him squeezing tight. I struggled to breath and get him off me. I was clawing at him, scratching his arms as I fought to breathe.

I heard Bree screaming his name ... begging him to let me go. But he was too far gone. His entire face was turning red that the welt on his cheek started to disappear.

"You bitch!"

EPOV

I was about to call out to someone when I heard "Bitch! You shouldn't have done that. You KNOW the consequences Bella. It's time to pay."

What the hell?

I ran to the back, towards the voice and heard a whimper. _Bella!_ As I entered the back room, I heard a loud noise. My nerves were on edge, my heart was pumping and adrenaline was coursing through my veins. I took a quick look around the room and a red haze clouded my vision. I growled when I saw a man pinning Bella against the wall, gripping her wrists and holding her immobile as she continue to struggle against him.

"James, let me go!" I could hear the terror in Bella's voice.

"Not until you pay …"

I moved swiftly, grabbed this stranger's shoulder, and pulled the man away from Bella. I pushed Bella behind me to keep her safe. I faced the stranger and quickly pushed him away when he took several steps to get closer to us. My fists were ready for action as I was prepared to protect Bella, when my peripheral vision caught movement in a corner of the room. I felt Bella grab my arm and hold me back.

"Edward!"

"James, baby! Please .."

She took in my guarded and protective stance with Bella standing behind me. She shuffled over to where James was standing. His angry glare was locked on to my equally fierce look. I knew I was close to the edge. If he took one more step, just one more step towards us, I was going to make sure that he would not be able to walk for a long time. The pregnant woman, who I assume was either her husband or fiancé, slowly moved towards the man she called James.

"James baby are you ok?" Without taking his eyes away from us, he quickly answered

"Yea babe,We're done here."

"Like hell you are. You're not walking out of here without an explanation. Who the fuck do you think you are? Attacking Bella like that? Pinning her to the wall and threatening her?"

He looked at me and laughed. "It's none of your goddamn business."

"The hell it isn't. I'm making it my business."

"You're that fucker from the magazines. The one she was photographed with ,right? Be careful pretty boy. You wouldn't want your pretty mug get messed up."

I could feel Bella's panic turn to rage as she yelled "Get out! Get out of here James! I don't need your business. .Alone!"

"James, baby - let's go."

"Yeah I think we should. I don't see anything I like here, so we better … "

I cut him off. I wasn't going to allow him to say anything else. "Leave. NOW. Your business is not welcome here."

Turning to his companion, James put his arm around her as he started moving towards the door. " Come on babe. There's nothing here for us."

Turning around one more time, he sneered as he left us with this parting shot, "Nice seeing you again …. Isabella."

I cringed when I heard her name come from his mouth. Isabella's name would roll off my tongue as lyrical as a song. James had a way of debasing her beautiful name. Coming from him, it sounded dirty. I didn't like it. I didn't like it one bit. I looked at Bella and made sure she was looking me in the eyes.

"Bella, who was that?"

She looked at me and with a barely audible whisper I heard the one word that would make my skin crawl

"James"

**EPOV**

A few days later, things have returned to normal - or normal as I knew it.

Staying with Bella at her apartment was a new experience. I heard about this "separate beds" concept, but had never experienced it - until now. Waking up with morning wood was not new, but waking up with morning wood with the woman of my fantasies in the next room - well that was new. My morning shower ritual was still intact. The only difference was that I had to work really hard to keep quiet.

I convinced Bella to file a complaint against James. Unfortunately, that was an exercise in futility. James was in the wind - together with his fiancee. Well, they really couldn't go far. She was too far along to be away from a hospital. The cops assured me that they would issue an alert and work with the closest hospitals to inform them if either James or Bree showed up.

It was the third day of my week's vacation - time was flying by too fast for my own liking, but I intended to make the most of the rest of the week.

I had gotten into the habit of making breakfast each day. Thank God Mom insisted we learn how to cook. The menu was french toast, bacon, and fruit. I had already poured the freshly orange juice and coffee was brewing. I was whisking the eggs for the french toast when Bella walked in.

"Good morning."

I turned to look at her, took in her freshly scrubbed face sans make-up, hair piled high on her head in a pony tail. Her tank top and skimpy shorts did not help my raging libido and I had to turn around quickly to hide my visceral response to her presence. God help me - it felt like an oak tree was growing in my pants. She looked adorable and I needed every ounce of self control to keep from ravishing her.

"Good morning." I could hear her close the distance between us and wrap her arms around my waist. I stifled my groan - her warmth, her intoxicating scent was not helping me calm down at all

"Hmmm ... I could get used to this."

"Me too. Hungry?"

"Starving."

I went quickly to work, and before long we were sitting at the table, scarfing down breakfast. There was an easy banter going between us as we talked about what to do today and then clean up the kitchen after. Bella had to swing by the bakery for a few hours to work on a cake, but after that, she was all mine for the rest of week. I had surprised her with my visit, so it wasn't fair for me to ask her to take a sudden vacation, especially when her busy season was fast approaching.

"What did you want to do today?" she asked as I wiped down her kitchen counters.

"Well, first, I want to take you to work, then we can figure out what we can do later?"

Before Bella could respond, my phone rings.

Ring

"It's my dad." I tell Bella.

"Hi Dad."

"WHAT? When? Where are they? … Ok … What did the doctors say? ... ok ... I'll head out as soon as I can."

"Edward ... what's wrong? Is everyting alright?"

"It's Rosalie. She's gone into premature labor. They rushed her to the hospital today."

"Oh no! It's too early for the baby!" he looked up and me and there was pure fear in her eyes

"Bella ... I'm sorry ... but I have to head back to New York. I don't want to leave you but ..."

"Edward, no buts. You have to go be with your family."

I quickly closed the distance between us and took her into my arms. I wanted the comfort of her embrace as I thought about what my sister was going through, not to mention the risk for the baby. Leaving Bella alone wasn't the easiest decision either. James hadn't been found yet and I wouldn't put it past him to go for revenge.

I felt horrible. I really wanted to stay, but I also wanted to be with my sister and family. and now I have to head back.

I looked at her and she put her hand up to cheek, I felt bad leaving her . I would ask Jasper if he could check on her, seeing that he was in town for a game.

"Did your dad say how Rosalie was doing?"

"He said that she is in labor and Emmett needs me. Bella, I'm really torn here, but I have to go. All I wanted this week was to spend time with you, to be with you. And now I have to cut our time short. I'm so sorry ..."

"Please stop saying that. You don't owe me any apologies. We can always plan on doing something else later. Right now, your family needs you.. Call me when you get there."

"If you can, will you come to New York this weekend? Maybe the baby will be here by then."

"I'd like that."

"OK! It's a plan then." I couldn't contain my happiness at her response. "Let's get ready and I'll drop you off at work. Will you be ok by yourself?"

"Of course Edward. I'll have Samantha drive me home later."

"Promise me you'll be careful? Have someone walk you to your car every day until the cops have James in custody?»

"You worry too much. I'll be fine. I promise to have Samantha or someone walk to me to my car everyday. Okay?"

I couldn't help it. I was already missing her ... I had her in my arms, yet I was already missing her. The thought of being away from her again ate at my core. I didn't want to go. A sense of desperation permeated my core, and I wanted to just keep her in my arms. I wanted to mold myself to her so we would never be apart. I wanted to just grab her, carry her over to my car and take her with me to New York. Instead, I kissed her ... hard. I picked her up and kissed her with every last breath I could give her from my body. My hand started to creep up her tank top and I could feel the silky skin of her side and the goosebumps that came with the touch of my cold hands to her warm skin. Her hands started roaming and was fishing through my hair. I backed her up against the wall and slowly started grinding with her. Yes I know ... bad timing, but I could help it. It had been two months since I had been in the same room as her and jacking off was not enough anymore. I needed to feel her. I needed to touch her and remember the feel of her skin against mine. Her warmth. Her scent. I heard her moan as our clothing started to cause more friction between us. My hands cupped her ass encased in the tiny shorts that taunted me from the minute she walked into the kitchen. My lips traveled to her neck and moved slowly up behind her ear My kisses alternated from soft to hard and back I heard her soft moans even more . I dropped my head to her shoulder and placed a kiss on her neck.

" I have to go... I'll call you on the road"

She nodded and kissed my hand. I kissed her forheard, then her nose then her lips

"Bella ... duckie ... I'm awfully fond of you."

As I drove back to New York, there were two things on my mind. First, I was going to be an uncle soon and that the baby would be fine. Two, I couldn't hold it off any longer - I was in love with Bella Swan, and I needed to let her know soon - very soon.

The drive back to New York was incredibly lonely. I let the music come over my speakers and felt hot drops fall on my pants. I hadn't realized I was crying until was already nearing Rhode Isalnd. There were so many things going through my mind. As much as I cared about Rosalie and Emmett, every bone in my body was telling me to turn around and go get Bella. It was like she was reading my mind.

"I'm taking a shower then packing to come to see you"

The lyrics of OneRepublic were playing hard on the speakers,

"_Angel of Mercy_

_How did you find me?_

_How did you pick me up again?_

_Angel of Mercy_

_How did you move me?_

_Why am I on my feet again?_

_And I see you"_

She was my angel, wrapped in sugar laced wings and with a touch and a look into her deep eyes that could melt a frozen man's heart in a instant. I had to tell Bella how I felt about her. But I was scared. I knew I should talk to Carlisle about this, but I couldn't tell her I loved her. I had to wait just a little while longer, but not to much longer. God only knows how fast things would progress after I said the 3 magic words I have been waiting to say for weeks now.

I was in love with Bella.

Everyone could see it. My mother commented on it frequently. Alice, however, was so tight liped about Bella that I was scared that she was protecting me. Which begged the question - what is Alice protecting me from?

What if Alice knew something? What if she knew how Bella felt about me? What if ..Bella didn't love me? What if James had ruined all of that?

I couldn't tell her how I felt now ... what if she thought I had said it all out of fear for Rose and the baby or James? All of this was running through my mind and before I knew it I was past Connecticut and just entering New York. I called my father and told him where I was then found a text from Bella. She decided to leave and come to New York early She decided right after I left that it was more important for her to come to New York and she left immediately after leaving Samantha in charge. I was thrilled I would be seeing her again soon, and thankf ul that she wasn't going to be alone in Boston while James was MIA. She would be safer with me in New York.

I pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and after a quick stop at reception, made my way to Room 113 in labor and delivery. As I walked in the room, all I could see was my brother asleep in a chair still holding hands with Rosalie. I recognized the fetal heart monitors beeping at a what I believed to be a normal rate from all those medical procedural shows Alice and Rosalie would make me watch with them. Rosalie started to stir; she turned over and opened here eyes.

"Hi there stranger. Aren't you supposed to be in Boston with Bella?"

I looked at her and chucked softly, "And miss my first neice being born? I don't think so."

She looked at me and started to sit up. I quickly walked over to help her and prop pillows behind her back.

"What makes you so sure my baby is a girl? Your parents were 2 for 3 on boys…"

I looked at her, no fear in her eyes, no pain, no sadness just happiness and hope and joy.

"Can I get you anything?" she shook her head and brought her hand to my face.

"Why so worried little E?"

I shouldn't tell her, not right now. She was not in the best health and I didn't want to be the cause for the baby to be born prematurely due to maternal stress.

"It's nothing I can't handle, Rose. Your only job right now is to make sure that baby is healthy and strong. I swear,Emmett is already gearing up to fight off the boys."

She looked at me, one eyebrow raised, and I could tell I wasn't getting off easy.

"Nothing's wrong ... It's just - It was hard for me to leave Bella."

"And why would that be, dear brother?" There was a twinkle in her eye as she asked me this.

"I want to be with her. I want to take care of her. I want to hold her. I want her to be here with us righ now. ... I love her." I whispered.

She giggled. I heard my big oaf of a brother "Well no shit, Sherlock, what else is new?"

"What are we saying 'No shit' to?" Alice asked, as she walked into the room with Jasper and my parents.

"That Edward loves Bella" Rosalie crowed.

My mother came up to me, a big smile on her face and kissed my cheek. She then looked at me square in the eyes and asked "Have you told her yet?"

I shook my head and looked down.

"Not yet, today was just bad timing."

They all shook their heads and my father placed his hand on my sholder, "Lets take a walk, son."

I knew he must have heard something when he called earlier. To think that a few days ago, some sick fuck had Bella pinned against the wall and was making threaths towards her. He led me out into the hall and I broke down. I collapsed against the wall with the heel of my palms in my eyes. I needed to be strong. I told him everything; about how I loved her, about how I had bought her a gift from Tiffany's and almost sent it with the giant rubber duck, and then about James.

My father was stoic, saying that if I loved her, I was going to have to find a way to keep her safe. He already thought of her as part of the family, not just because I loved her but because of what she had done for my family. She had brought laughter and a common thread of baking to bond over. She was like Krazy glue and I was the one who was crazy about her. I had just finished tell him everything and my cell phone went off with Bella's ringtone.

"Hi. I'm downstairs. I brought you a surprise."

Just then a few doctors walked past us into Rose's room. "Ok, we're upstairs. Room 113"

"They wont let me in, saying how I'm not family."

I looked at my dad and ran to the elevators. I got off and saw Bella standing there in a skirt with what looked to be Donald duck printed across it

"This is my wife, come on sweetie, every one is waiting upstairs for you." I looked at he and gave her a passionate kiss, even going so far as to dip her like Fred Astaire and Ginger Rodgers.

"Okay" she whispered, most likely from being in shock.

Could I see Bella as my wife? I would be lying to my self if I denied waking up a few nights to dreams of that exact thing. We walked upstairs and saw all of the family sitting outside, looking worried

"What's happening?" I looked and they were wheeling Rosalie out

"Guess this Cullen is as impatient as his daddy." We all started to tear up and Rosalie told us to shut up or put up when it's a boy.

I sat there with Bella holding her hand for the next hour while Rosalie went for a C-section. I looked to the large bag with tissue paper coming out of it and raised an eyebrow at Bella.

"What on earth is in that bag"?

She looked at me and started to giggle, then kissed my cheek with such chaste and passion all at once that all I wanted to do was nuzzel myself into her neck and stay there in our own little bubble for ever. I tried to sneak a peak into the bag but my hand was swatted away before I could get through the layers of tissue paper. We all stayed there for a few hours, waiting for news, waiting for anything.

It had been 2 hours since they brought Rosalie back and I could tell the family was getting antsy. None of us were doctors so there was little for us to do. It was getting close to 1 am and the nurses wouldn't dare try and kick out our family. By 1:30, Bella had started to fall asleep on my shoulder our hands still clasped together with fingers interlacing. By 2:30 we were all drifting off until we heard footsteps that were getting louder and closer and brother walked in with the biggest smile and tears streaming down his face.

"I have a daughter!" he yelled, so everyone woke up and stared at him for a few seconds before erupting into hugs and congrats. I looked at Bella as she looked in my eyes and brought a hand to my cheek.

"Congrats, Uncle Edward," she said with a smile and chaste kiss to my lips.

Emmett explained that his daughter was not being too co-operative when coming out that's what took a long time. He told us Rose was fine, in recovery now for a little while longer and she was just sleepy but happy as ever. We got to stay in the room and wait for Rosalie to be wheeled back in and then at around 6am, there, in the NICU she was, my niece. We all stood there, standing around the little bassinette with my niece there, with a feeding tube in her little nose. We weren't able to hold her, but just looking at her and knowing that he chances of being fine were what got me through not crying. Bella could sense that it was hard to see Emmett and Rosalie to keep it all together so she went up to my sister and handed her the bag.

We all sat around as they opened it. The first thing she pulled out was a green cupcake knitted hat.

"Renny made it. I'm just happy that she made it a little small and used a neutral color."

Tears slowly trickled down our cheeks, but yet I had a smile because Bella was here, giving my sister such a perfect gift that incorporated her into our lives in yet another way with her cupcakes. She went though the rest of the bag and pulled out a rubber duck blanket and a little onesie with the Toronto Maple leafs on it. I swear some days I think she wishes she were Canadian. I looked at the last thing that she had pulled form the bag of gifts was so beautiful. It was a tan bag with a green leafy ivy print on it and a cupcake that said "yummy mummy" above it. If Bella and I ever get married and have children, I would get her the same bag, because in all honesty, she is yummy and the way I see her around everyone makes there no doubt in my mind that one day she will be a good "mummy". She hugged Rosalie and there was alot of chatter but no mention of my niece's name.

"So what do I get to call my spoiled niece?" I looked at Rose and Emmett who were holding hands cuddling and looking at each other with so much over in they eyes that you could feel it.

"Madeline Alexandria Cullen" It felt right having that name for her.

We all were exhausted and I knew that since I had the next 4 days off I just wanted to go home with Bella. But she had other plans.

"I have to go," she said.

_What? _I looked at her; she had a look of sadness and I knew that I couldn't make her stay. She needed to get back and work and finish her book.

I took her hand as she said goodbye to everyone and we walked to her car. I kissed her hard aginst the car, allowing my hands to roam all up and down her body, fisting her skirt in my hands. She kissed me once more on the lips after our heated make out session and got in her car. She rolled down the window and blew me a kiss. She drove off and promised to call me when she got home, knowing pretty well that she would say she was going home but would go to the bakery instead. I had 4 days off now and I knew what I wanted to do. I was going to plan a vacation for me and Bella to take one weekend. Just something simple and easy. I wanted the first time I told her I loved her to be special.

BPOV

_One month later. _

Being with Edward's family when Madeline was born was special. She was special, his family made _me _feel special, but more importantly what Edward and I have is special.

It had been a little over a month since she was born and was finally getting released from the hospital. Emmett and Rosalie would send me daily pictures of Madeline, including one of her in her little cupcake hat that I printed and put on my desk at home and on the wall at work. Edward and I have been better. He is still working a lot but he has made it a point to have either his laptop at work or the webcam set up so we can still Skype.

I love him. I truly do. I just haven't had the balls to tell him yet. Soon though, real soon, but not tonight. Jasper had contacted me about creating a cupcake especially for Alice . He was coming over; he didn't have a game for 3 days so we were going to go to my place, order Chinese, and start with different recipes.

After my last client, I took off my chef's coat and started to lock up. Renny had to study for some 19th century French literature class, so I let her off early. Jake had just left after dropping off eggs and flower for the rest of the week and Samantha was off on a date with Laurent, her new beau. I grabbed my bag, slipped out of my sneakers into my crocs and started to walk to my car. The night sky was bright. Even for a big city like Boston, you could still see a large majority of the night sky. I grabbed my cell and sent Jasper a text saying that I was just locking up and heading home. I got to my car and something felt off. I took a whiff and instead of my favorite smell of fresh rain on the pavemtn, I smelt smething foul, like whiskey and smoke.

"Hello Isabella."

_No, not again! _I looked over my shoulder and there he stood, bottle of whiskey in his hand and a cigar in the other.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have to get back to your pregnant fiancée?"

He snickered and before I could get my car door fully open, he slammed his hand against it, shutting it.

"You mean my wife and son? They are at home, I'm supposed to be picking up a few groceries , but I thought I would come by and pick up something… sweet."

I could feel his hot breath down my neck. It sent chills down my spine and made me shudder sligtly.

"Get away from me!" I said, turrning around quickly and stepping on his foot with all my strength. I dropped my keys as he stepped back a few steps, spewing a few choice expletives. I bent quickly to pick up my keys and was violently thrown against my car. I winced in pain as the door handle was thrust into my hip. I was trying to say to strong until his hand went over my mouth. He flipped me around and pushed me with more force against the hood. I tried to scream but it was muffled by the smokey taste oh his hand.

Before I could scream, I felt something. It was so familiar, to the point where I couldn't tell if it was all a dream or reality. The slice of skin on my upper thigh, just mere centimeters from scars that were caused by the same monster. I could feel pain and weakness start to come to my leg and a rust taste start to fill my mouth while the hot tears started to trickle down my face. I fell to the ground and felt the steel toe of his boot go into my gut and the screech of tires off in the distance. All I could think of was Edward, his smile, his eyes, his laugh and the tough of his soft lip. I felt my body shake with the repeated kicks then all of a sudden the screeching tires were closer and lights were blinding me.

I saw the steel toe boot come towards my face, threw up my arms for protection, and waited for the crushing pain ... but it never came. I felt James being pulled away from me. I couldn't see who was doing what to whom but all of a sudden my leg was throbbing. I looked down and my hands had blood on them. I heard sirens, saw the flashing red and blue lights then felt someone gently grip my arms and helped me up. I felt something being wrapped around my leg. When I was coherent enough to look up, I saw Renny with tears in her eyes and a towel wrapped around my leg. There were small spots of red on the towel already.

I wanted to see Edward. I needed him. I couldn't breathe. I felt warm, gentle hands wrap around me and was greeted by Jasper's kind eyes and split lip. I looked around and saw James in handcuffs. Police officers were approaching, but before they got close to us I whispered to Jasper "I need to go to him."

He shook his head and started to answer the cop's questions. The EMTs were treating our injuries while the cops took our statements. I adamantly refused to go to the hospital. The cut on my leg was superficial and wouldn't cause lasting damage. After they took our statements, Jasper guided me to his car. He pressed the power button and we took off. I looked at Jasper and noticed the swelling on his bandaged hand. I had no idea how he was driving.

"Bella, I don't think it would be a good thing for me to take you home with no one to care for you there. You mentioned earlier that you wanted to go to him. Did you mean Edward?"

Softly, I answered his question. "Yes."

"Ok. We are heading to NY then. Don't worry about a change of clothes or anything. I am sure Alice will have be thrilled to provide you with clothes, and we can buy anything else you would need. Is that ok?"

I nodded my assent and gave him a small smile.

"Jasper, your hand ... can you drive?"

"I'll be fine, just stay awake and keep me company. Don't call Edward. All he will do is panic. I'll get you there as soon as possible, I promise, and you still owe me baking lessons."

I giggled softly and settled in for the long drive. My phone vibrated with an incoming text message from Renny saying that Samantha drove my car home for me and that James was in jail.

I must have dozed off; before I knew it we were pulling into Edward's apartment building. Jasper opened my door and with his good arm he guided me to the elevator. It felt like forever as we headed to Edward's floor. We got to his front door when I felt a sharp pain. All of a sudden the door opened to Edward's smiling face, which in an instant changed from one of joy to one of pain.

My vision started to fade to black and I felt myself falling. Everything went into this dark haze and it felt as if I was Alice falling down the rabbit hole into Wonderland. My body became heavy and my eyes started to open and close so fast, like the end of a film real being projeced as it ran out. I heard Edward call my name, but his voice seemed to come from a tunnel. I tried to reach for him, but he was too far ...

"Bella!"

A/N

So there we have it took so long. Were both working/in school and i (diamond camera) was moving. Were going to try and get the chapters rolling more after about the middle of june i think. Please please please review and rec to your friends, and congrts to 1netka for her first chapter

Also shamless plug ,keep us on author alert


	10. Nutmeg Necklace

A/N AHHH 10 chapters! big authors not at the bottom

just remember I don't own Twilight

* * *

Chapter 10 Necklace Nutmeg

I woke up the next morning groggy and feeling like I was being swallowed up by marshmallows. I took a deep breath in and something smelt so perfect, so homey. It was Edward. I looked down and noticed I was in a large chocolate brown shirt with a B in white that covered most of my torso. I also noticed that my jeans were off but my socks were still on. If I didn't kick them off in the middle of the night then I mush have been tired. I started to move around and I could feel the stiffness in my leg. I looked down and saw the large white bandage with a bit of red on it on my upper thigh but that wasn't what startled me.

I saw a flash of silver and shot my hand up to my neck.

_I didn't remember wearing a necklace._

I threw the covers off of me and got up to look at the mirror that stood against the against wall. I looked and as I got up and saw Edward walk towards me with a tray of orange juice and why smelt to be  
pancakes.

"Your awake?" he quickly placed the tray on the bed and came up to hug me. I just lost if. Hot tears escaped my eyes and I wrapped my arms around his neck, standing on my tippy toes, and my fingers  
found their way though his luscious hair, it felt like bamboo and silk. He smelt sweet and like him, he felt warm and safe.

" Edward I was so scared, I am so sorry, I.. I ... I should have told you about James. Please don't be mad at me" He looked down at me and I was melting into his eyes like I always did, and let my face rub up against his scruff and it seemed to absorb my tears as quickly as they would fall. He rubbed his hands up and down my back in a tempt to sooth me. It worked.

"Hey, it's ok. You're ok; I hate seeing your cry. Did you even notice your necklace?" I turned around as he snaked his arms around my waist. I moved my messy half up hair over my shoulder do I could see the small silver chain that reached to right underneath the hollow in my throat. Attached to it was a small silver duck. Nothing else. Tears started to well up as I turned around and looked in his eyes. I saw in the background a little blue box and could only snicker. " For a guy who works at Cartier, I have a feeling you like a cretin jewelry store with a little blue box"

He looked and me and kissed the tip of my nose. " I reserve the red box for the special ones, and you Missy, will get you red box soon"

I looked up at him and he lifted me up, carrying me back into bed, not on the same side I was sleeping on before. I took a deep breath in as he tucked me under the covers and placed pillows behind my back propping me up. He giggled at me as she shook his head and placed the tray over my lap. He kissed my head and sat next to me under the covers as he pushed me to eat. I knew he wanted to ask about James. After finishing my orange juice, I started. I looked at him and told him about the past, about Samantha, about the attack last night, seeing him and Bree at the bridal store. The entire time He held my hand streaking it with the pad of his thumb and brushing the stray years away with his other hand. I could feel my body become exhausted with all of emotions of telling Edward about James. He would say things to assure me that I was in the right and that He cared about me no matter what happened between James and myself. But it made me question my feelings for Edward.

I fell asleep in Edwards's arms as he rubbed my lower back and placed his hand on the crown of my head. When I woke back up again I looked around and noticed it was dark out. I got up and saw a note on top of the pillow where Edward was just a few hours earlier. There was a pair of large black sweatpants under the note. I picked up the note as I started to sit up in bed.

_In case you get cold. I am in my office, come find me when you wake up_  
_Edward_

I put on the sweatpants and put my hair up in a low side ponytail, my hands brushing angst my new necklace, causing a smile to overtake my face. I walked out of the room and in the direction of the office but was caught of guard by the smell of what seemed to be garlic bread. Sure enough I walked into the kitchen to catch Edward making what looked to be pasta, homemade tomato sauce and what smelled like garlic bread. I cleared my throat. There were no words exchanged that night, just smiled and kisses. It was nice to know that I could be so happy without talking. Then the phone rang. As he excused himself to get it, I did check out his ass in the jeans he was wearing. Any man who can wear dark jeans and a white long sleeve v neck shirt and look that good cannot be human, he must be a god. And he was my god of a boyfriend. As I started to relish in that Edward came up to me with a look of worry on his face.

" Hey its for you" and he needled down and kissed my forehead. I took the phone from him.

"Hello?"

" Hey Bella its Renny"

" Hey sweetie wasup"

There was a pause, one too long for my liking

" Bella, I need you to promise me you are sitting down"

Now I was scared

" Bella, James was released from jail"

"On bail? What do you mean released..."

"That's not all, please are sitting down?"

"Yes,... but Renny are you ok? Is anybody hurt"

"There's been a fire"

No. Not again

" Don't worry we all got out of the bakery but then your neighbor called"

"Wait Billy called?"

"Your house, Bella. He was there, he burned down. Billy tackled him to the ground until the police came. I am so sorry.."

I dropped the phone and fell out of my seat. All of it, gone, burned up. James knew about the fire when I was younger. I felt my world crumble all before me. All I could do was sit there on the ground and cry. I felt Edward pick me up and bring me somewhere. All I could imagine was he taking me to bed. And that he did.

I remember shaking as I sobbed into his shit. I felt my stomach fall into knots. Before I knew it I was running to the bathroom to expel the delicious dinner Edward had made for me not an hour before. The nasty taste now a stark contrast to the delicious one as it was going down, was now filling my mouth. I felt cold hands rub the skin under my oversized shirt rubbing circles and swirls in a pattern that was lulling me into allowing the nausea to fade away. I heard tear drops falling into the now empty toilet and I started to dry heave again. My eyelids falling heavier as the dry heaving started to stop. I felt Edward pick me up again and place me back into his bed. Sleep overtook me but not for long. When I woke up a few hours later I looked at the clock on the bedside table and it said 4am. I noticed Edward wasn't there.

I went to get up and I heard the bathroom door open. There he stood with his jeans still on and now a grey zip up over his shirt. Even with a little bit of stubble he still looked like he belonged on the cover of some magazine.

"Do you want to go home?"

I nodded. He came up to me picking me up in a bear hug the placing me down holding both my hands in his.

"I know this may not be the best time but I feel like now there is no time like the present. Bella, you make me smile when you look at me, seeing you cry feels like a thousand knives stabbing my heart and gut. Your laugh makes me feel like I am being carried around by a thousand fireflies. I know you mush feel like shit right now and I'm not saying this out of pity or fear but out of something I've been meaning to tell you for a while." He let go of my hands and cupped my face after kissing my forehead he stood so we were nose to nose. "Bella Swan I love you"

* * *

I know, I know but im trying to get shorter quicker updates. Also, 1netka is super busy with work so is no longer writing with me or betaing, i miss her. I have a quiz on my profile, please vote on it. Also I am up for auction for Fandom Gives Back doing banners. this is a great cause and all the proceeds go to Alex's Lemonaid Stand. my auction is at http:/www. thefandomgivesback. ?id=856 ( remember to remove the spaces)

**ALSO BIG NEWS! My o/s story 'fourteen' won TwiGirlsNextDoor's contest for judges choice of best theme. I am beyond honored and grateful!**

I hope you guys like the chapter and remember the polyvore is on the profile and reviews get love and make the chapters come quicker :-)

Nic


	11. Beach Wedding Butter Cream

So I know I've been neglecting updates…. But im doing grad school paperwork, orientations and I'm heading to cheerleading camp august 4th-8th. So I decided to post this early instead of on my 21st birthday….

Thanks to the AMAZING SUPER FANTASTIC aydenmorgen for beta work on this chapter and to pkmartia, theladyreads and daniamcullen for being my e.p support team and my gchat loves tequila, Shirley temples and rob to go around.

I don't own them…. Just incase you forgot.

Chapter 11:beach wedding butter cream

"I love you."

The three words I have been thinking about for a while now and he said them. I can't handle it right now. I want to say it back but I can barely think. I walk towards the door and look back at Edward.

He nods, knowing that I don't want to talk about it right now.

Jasper, Alice, Edward and I drive back to Boston to see the damage. We decide we should stop by the store first. The ride is mostly silent until Alice speaks up when we are in Connecticut

"Hey Bella, so Jasper and I were thinking… we want to move our wedding up. Is there any way I can do the cake with you?"

Two things go through my mind at the moment. First, why is she moving up the wedding? And, why does she want to help with the cake?

"Sure Alice, anything." I can't look at her and just go back to curling my legs to my chest and staring out the foggy windows, biting my nails. They can tell I don't want to think about cakes or weddings or anything at this point in time.

When we pull into the parking lot of Sweet Leafs, I see Samantha standing there with a few police officers. I ran up to her and she engulfs me with a hug. As comfortable as I am with Edward and the rest of his family, Samantha is the sister I never had. She stands there holding me in her arms, cooing to me as I cry.

We worked hard to create the bakery together, and now here it was in ruins. She holds my hand as we go over to the remnants of the bakery and just stand there. I just feel numb. The ashes are still smoky and I welcome the burn of my tears as they escape my shut eyes. I don't want to look but I literally was a moth drawn to the embers of my passionate work flame.

I couldnt be there to long, I have to go see my house, I know Samantha will work something out about the insurance for me, but my house is another thing. We drive the 45 minutes to the 'burbs and when I get there it is all too familiar. I can't get out of the car.

I sit in the front seat, frozen with fear and pain. I sit there for what feels like forever before I feel the door being pulled away from me.

"Edward please, I'm not..."

"Baby girl."

I look up and am met with dark gray eyes… "Charlie?"

"Do you wanna sit here?"

I leap out of the seat and hug my dad. "Daddy." It feels all too familiar, the fire, the soft cooing of my father, the smell of ash filling my nose… it is all becoming too much.

My body is being over-taken with sharp, shallow breaths, my eyes being washed over with tears; everything feels fuzzy again. I feel like I can't breathe.

I feel Charlie putting me down and another pair of arms wrapping a blanket over my shoulders and then soft cold hands rubbing my back. "Shhh, Bella. You need to breathe. Breathe for me, sweetie."

I turn my head and am met with green and gray eyes. Both of them here, helping me as I spaz out.

I lost everything.

I look deep into their eyes. In a way it is like staring at my past and my future. Charlie had been though a fire with me and Edward is going through a couple with me now. His words from this morning keep playing though my head. I want to say them, I do, but now I literally cannot speak.

I sit there for a few minutes watching the worlds pass me by. After I get up, I walk towards the charred remnants of my first home. My first home.

As I walk up, I step on something. My footing becomes disjointed and I look down. There is the yellow rubber duck that Charlie had bought me, covered in soot. I hold onto it until I walk closer. All my things are ruined.

I have no clothing, no jewelry, no furniture. Thankfully, I had taken my external hard-drive with me because my computer is shattered. He got back under my skin in a matter of moments.

I feel Edward's arms wrap around me and I turn into him, resting my head on his chest. I breath him in and just allow myself to be… be still and let the earth move around me. He takes my hand and leads me to the curb, pulling me onto his lap.

"Let's get away."

I look at him, my mind going a million miles an hour. Right now… where…. how… I have nothing...

"Let's go to Maine."

"Maine?"

He kisses me softly on the lips, allowing himself to stay close to my face as I breath in his minty breath.

"I own a house there, perfect for skiing in the winter, relaxing in the summer. Let's just get away. Alice can take care of getting you clothes and we can figure things out about where you will live and everything with the cookbook and Alice's wedding. Just come away with me."

I say the only thing my mind can comprehend in the moment."Ok."

He kisses me then gets up.

We walk over to Charlie , where they shake hands and exchange pleasantries. Alice comes up to me and tells me she will be up there in a few days to bring me clothing. Samantha is going to be in Boston for the time being, working with the insurance company for the bakery while Charlie is dealing with the insurance for the house. I was grateful for my family being here when I feel like I am not able to be.

We get into the car and before we even leave Needham, I am fast asleep.

By the time I wake up, we are pulling up a dirt and sandy road. The sun is starting to set on the beautiful white house. I can smell the ocean wafting in from Edward's window being open.

When the car comes to a stop, I quickly open my door and gwt up to take a long cat like stretch. As I am coming back down from my stretch, my arms go over Edward's head and land on his shoulder. This time, he kisses me, and with so much passion.

I feel my legs get weak and before I know it, Edward is picking me up and wrapping my legs around his waist. He walks me onto the porch that faces the beach and lays us down in the large white hammock. We lay there, allowing the gentle breeze to rock us back and forth and we kiss like horny teenagers. And I am ok with this. It isn't like I am avoiding everything; I'm just not dealing with it all on a external level.

I have already cried, now is the time to get logical.

When my stomach starts to grumble, Edward takes me inside and brings me straight to the kitchen. I take my iPod and bring it to the speaker set. I then hear my phone chirp with Alice's distinct ring.

Edward picks it up before I have a chance to. "Hey."

There is a slight pause and Edward's smile turns to a look of frustration "You want to do what?"

Oh no, this is not going well.

"Hold on, you have to ask her. But really Alice?" He hands me over the phone

"So, I have a question for you?"

Now I am scared.

"How opposed would you be to us crashing your vacation…"

"Alice, you're not crashing..."

"…to get married?"

What? "You want to get married, here?"

"Is that ok?"

And that's how it happens.

Four days later, Alice is here with a trunk full of clothing and wedding supplies.

I have five days till about fifty people and a camera crew from People magazine are going to be showing up, and I still have to make a wedding cake. I love Alice, don't get me wrong, but I just still feel like Edward and I need alone time.

The days are filled with shopping trips and menu finalizing, while my nights are, luckily, just filled with sitting, with Edward and I cuddling up in the hammock under the stars.

With three days to go before the wedding, the entire family is starting to show up. That afternoon, we decide it is time to take advantage of the weather. We get into our swimsuits, Alice even tortures Edward's poor newborn niece into a purple and pink tiny baby swimsuit. To say I am scared to let Edward see me in a swimsuit is an understatement.

I still have my scars and even though they aren't as bad as they had been, they are still slashes on my upper thigh and I don't have any shorts with me. I find a long enough cover-up and throw that on over my bathing suit.

When I walk outside of the house, I see everyone is setting up by the beach. I catch a glimpse of Edward and have to laugh. We are both wearing checkered bathing suits.

When I get down to the beach I am immediately picked up in a big hug from Emmett, then a close hug from Rosalie. Esme is holding the baby as Carlisle is setting up the umbrella and a few chairs. I would be perfectly content to sit on the beach and read my book but I have a feeling that won't happen. When Edward talked about the beach, he could sense my hesitation about wearing a swimsuit and told me he would support me no matter what. He is the only one outside of Samantha and Jake that know about the slashes.

How lucky could I get?

Alice comes up right behind me and squeezes me so hard. She is pulling me closer to the water and I giggle and pull away. Then she goes and unties the top of my halter cover-up and before I can blink, it falls to the ground.

There I stand in my bathing suit with the slashes on my upper thighs and my skin turning beet red in embarrassment and shame.

Before I know what is happening, Edward is turning me around and kissing me, pressing up against me as if to shield my scars. After a few cat-calls from the family, he leans down and whispers in my ear, "You have nothing to be scared of. We all have our scars."

I don't know if he means emotional or physical, but the fact that he understands how scared I am and that he doesn't care about them makes me feel better. The day is the first time I have gone to the beach without shorts on in almost a year. And it is amazing.

The next morning, I wake up early to get a start on Alice's new cake. I throw on my ducky slippers and notice that Edward isn't in his room. He told me he would give me space until I am ready. Not sleeping in the same bed as him sucks.

I walk down the stairs and smell coffee. The sight I see when I get to the kitchen is even better. Edward is sitting there in his pajamas, an apron and two cups of coffee waiting on the counter. "I thought I could be your sous chef… that is that they call it in the baking world right? I just know it from watching Iron Chef."

I walk up to him and kiss him once on the nose and once on the lips softly. "Yes and no. You can be my assistant for the day, just remember who's boss." I wink at him as I take a long sip of my coffee.

"Yes ma'am."

Alice and I had spent the previous night talking and sketching a new wedding cake. I was lucky that, when she had driven down here, she stopped by a few baking supply stores to get things like a cake stand, rolling pins, and a few tubs of fondant and coloring. I start with making the batter for the cupcakes and the main cake. There are going to be about sixty cupcakes and a small tier of actual cake at the top. The top layer is a raspberry mint layered cake with a butter-cream filling. The cupcakes are a combination of Nutella and mint with a raspberry filling.

Thankfully Alice had gone grocery shopping early in the morning and gotten the ingredients I asked her to get for her cake.

Working with Edward in the kitchen is easy. I use his strength to add the coloring to the fondant for both the green batch and for the magenta batch. Watching his muscles flex as he folded the fondant into itself over and over again made me stop a few times, and I got caught every time.

Then we rolled out the fondant and I showed him how to cut out all the little shapes for the tops of the cupcakes and for the decorating of the actual cake. As the cupcakes were put into the oven and the cake was finished being crumb coated, the masses descended on the kitchen for lunch. I am ushered out of the kitchen as the men take over to make a big grilling feast for the rehearsal dinner.

I take that time to go upstairs and shower. The rehearsal dinner and the rehearsal itself is just us sitting around and discussing the events and the run of the day. Midway through dinner, I go back in to start working on covering the cake and mixing the coloring for the frosting.

About an hour later, everyone starts filing in and heading to bed. Edward stays downstairs and sits with me as I decorate the cake in flowers and paint on the light mossy green fondant.

As I sat there putting the flowers on delicately, Edward put his iPod into the dock. He comes up behind me just as I finished placing the last flower onto the side of the cake. He starts swaying my hips with his as Michael Buble's _Feeling Good_ comes on.

Feeling his body swaying against mine to the soft crooning of my favorite Canadian singer as his hands go to my hips and pull me back towards him even further… he presses me into the counter-top. After the first verse we are grinding slowly, his heated breath against my neck sends chills down my spine.

Before I know it, he is turning me around and lifting me onto the island in the middle of the kitchen. Our kisses become frantic. I start to unbutton his shirt and go to move my tank top straps down. Soft whimpers and moans escaping from both of us as he becomes shirtless and I am left in nothing but my shorts and a pretty see-through bra.

This is as far as Edward and I had ever gotten before. And I had no intention of stopping. Judging by Edward's hands and the moving of his mouth further down my chest, I have a feeling he doesn't want to either. His hot breath moves so he is breathing right atop my heart.

"Hearing your heartbeat is a sound that I will never tire of, Bella." In that moment, I know that Edward holds me in the palm of his hand. He scoops me up and carries me into his bed, not minding the shirts we leave behind downstairs. We sit in the middle of his bed, legs overlapping, exploring each other with kisses. With every thing that has happened in the past week, being with Edward is the only thing that feels right.

"I love you, Edward."

He stopped kissing me and took my head and gently held it between his hands. "Say it again."

I look deep into his eyes, and brush back a few strands of hair that are blocking them from my view. "I love you, Edward Cullen."

Our first kiss after I say _I love you_ is full of emotion and relief, passion and heat.

"Make love to me."

Once again, I am met with his smoldering stare, his eyes now dark green with lust. He picks me up and lays me down on the bed. The smell of the ocean is wafting in from the open window. His hands are tentative to remove my shorts. But, for the first time in a long time, I am ok with hands other than mine down there. What he doesn't realize is that I didn't throw on underwear after showering. He looks up at me after undoing the last button on the fly of my jeans.

I nod at him and bit my lip in an attempt to make him go faster. With one swift move, my shorts are gone. I am left in my bra and nothing else. Hands go over my hips and his mouth starts kissing my legs, starting at my knee. The feeling of his hot breath causes me to shift and press my legs together in an attempt to gain some friction.

As he moves closer, I became a little scared. He looks up at me then and gently kisses over my scars. The tenderness in which he kisses me isn't just erotic in the physical sense. This is him showing me that I am not damaged, that this is not my fault.

As he kisses up my hip, grazing across my ribs and settling on my neck, my hands work down to remove his jeans as well. His hands meet mine and we work together through our kisses to remove his jeans. I allow my hands to linger as he slips further out of his jeans, moving my hand up and down his length. A soft hiss is quickly ended by the nibbling on my ear. I raise my leg over his hip as if to draw him closer into me.

Our bodies start to shift as we can hear the soft music from downstairs still playing, now our bodies moving intimately with Sia's _You Have Been Loved_. As the chorus comes on, I look to Edward and nod. With the crescendo of the music he enters me, and for the first time in a long time, I feel complete.

My body, mind, soul and heart are being shown that I can be loved, that I am being loved by Edward, by this man with his body, his kisses and his words of love and support. No more words are exchanged, all we need to say being expressed with the soft kisses and light moans coming from us. The feeling of his strong muscles rubbing against my legs, of his feet curling up my leg as if they are his hands showing me that he loves every part of my body.

This is what making love is… not the harshness that I had experienced before. This is my first time ever being this intimate with anybody else in my entire life.

He lifts me up so we are sitting, straddling one another. The kissing becomes more passionate, his hands pressing the back of my hips, pulling him further into me. The deepness of him inside of me and the depth of which he looks into my eyes is becoming too much. Before I knew it I felt my entire world is withering away from me as I see in Edward's eyes exactly how much he does love me.

"I love you." It comes out barely a whisper, but it puts him over the edge.

I fall asleep in Edward's arms, naked as I could get, the only thing I wear is my necklace that Edward had given to me and a large smile.

The next morning, I am woken to Alice coming in and handing me a cup of coffee and a robe. No words are exchanged between us, just soft giggles, shaken heads and smiles.

I turn over to see Edward still sleeping. I kiss his jaw then move up to his ear. "I love you; I'll see you soon." With that, I kiss his lips and get out of bed.

I walk into Rose's room where everyone is in robes, sipping on coffee and munching on bagels… this is the most relaxed wedding I have ever seen.

We spend the morning putting hair into curlers, Esme and Rosalie imparting words of marriage wisdom and words about men in general. The conversation is kept light and fun as the makeup artists came in, followed by the photographers from People magazine. After getting my makeup done, I head downstairs with the photographer from the magazine as she snaps photos of me putting together everything for Alice's wedding.

The drive to the church and hall isn't far at all. Emmett and Carlisle are driving over before everyone else to drop things off and pick up the smaller things like the flowers. Edward is nowhere to be seen and honestly, I think seeing him in a tux right now might not be the best thing.

I go upstairs and slip on my dress and heels. Alice has gotten Rosalie and me matching Merlot strapless dresses. I have a pair of Louboutin's in the same shade, while Rosalie has on a much taller heel in a satin. Then Esme comes in with Alice's dress.

It is perfect.

They ceremony goes perfectly, down to every last detail and sequin in Alice's dress.

Looking into all if the faces of those around me as they dance into the night, I realize that there is much more to life. Having lost everything and being able to look around me and see those gazing looks of trust and admiration, I realize something. Something I never realized with James or any other guy I dated.

Being with Edward is worth more than any house or article of clothing or piece of jewelry. Being in love with Edward has taught me about patience, about trust, about freedom, about comfort with those around you, about the true value of friendship and family.

Being with Edward has taught me what being in love truly is.

Reviews for the almost birthday girl?


	12. Crystal Champagne Cream

A/N sorry long time no writing but senior just started up. Thanks to my lovelies for editing and reading this chapter. Especially Dania and Pk. You ladies made me feel so much better and you don't even know the half of it. Polyvore link on the profile

What I own **an iPad**

What I don't own **twilight **

**Chapter 12 Crystal Champaign Cream**

**BPOV**

As I sat there listening to the waves crash down, the smell of bacon wafting into the kitchen, I felt calm, for the first time in a while. "You know we really should talk about it", as I saw Edward when he came out to the hammock, carrying a large plate of pancakes and bacon for us to share. "I told you, I'm not moving in with you", the sad puppy dog look on his face broke my heart but then I realized something, as nice as Edward's place was, it wasn't my home, and i need my home to be with Edward.

**EPOV**

I would honestly do anything to get her to move in with me. "Then I'm selling my place and we can be homeless together" she took another bite of her pancakes and just shook her head. "If I don't have a place to stay and you don't have a place to stay where will we go? We can't live here." I looked at her and it hit me, she was right and wrong all at the same time. "We can stay here, while we look for our place." Her plate clanked with the sound of the fork hitting it. "Our place?" I looked at her and brushed away the tears that were starting to spill over. Yes it would be our place.

And that's how we got to where we were. Sitting in my house in Maine with the computer open to Craigslist looking for places. I didn't want to tell Bella she didn't need to worry about paying for the apartment. I had a building my family owned in Brooklyn, overlooking the water, high ceilings everything she would ever want. I would let her find it on the web on her own. I would work remotely for a few hours a day, tracking shipping, planning for stylists to come in and rent out jewelry for events. But I wasn't happy and it was starting to show.

I remember the days when I was designing my own jewelry in shop class; I was making money off silly saps like my brothers-in-law making custom things for them to give to their girlfriends. There would be times during the day when Bella would retreat to the kitchen to work on more recipes and I would go and dig out my sketchbook of designs. My parents were the only ones who knew I was still designing.

I would go to a few people I still knew who worked in the custom jewelry business and get their opinions, getting a few pieces made here and there. I wanted to make things for Bella. I had to tell her. If we were going to move in together I needed to tell her about why I'm working at hell in a red box versus making my own pieces in a little shop, like I had always planned for. Working at Cartier was nice, it paid the bills, gave me connections but I was no longer happy.

One day while Bella was working in the kitchen, wearing something that should be illegal for anybody else to see her in and I laid everything out on the table.

"I have a place for us to live"

She turned around and looked at me and laughed.

"No, I really have a place for us to live. I kind of already own it"

She put the cupcakes into the oven and walked over to sit in the empty chair next to me.

"Edward, I already told you I'm not moving into your apartment"

"No, I have another place, in Brooklyn. Its kinda the first piece of property I bought when I made it big" I opened the computer and typed in a web address " here, its empty right now, everything is working, all we would have to do it is say when and we can go buy furniture and move in. And who knows, maybe I'll even let you redo the kitchen and chip in for utilities"

We made love for the rest of the day

**BPOV**

A week later we were moving into what Samantha and Alice have affectionately named the clock tower. It was beautiful. It had three floors and a kitchen that honestly had no need to be redone. Now the task was moving in all the furniture that Rose had picked out.

Yes Rose, not Alice because as good as Alice is with clothing she can't think functional when it comes to couches, desks and tables. Plus, hearing from two girls that we wanted to get a projector to play the Wii on nearly sent Edward and the rest of the Cullen men, Carlisle included, into a fit over what games to buy. It took us three days to make the huge clock tower into our home. _Our home._ It was going to take a while to get use to that.

A few days later I was contacted by the insurance company with the estimate on how much I was going to receive from the damages. It wasn't a lot but it was enough. I needed to find a new place to bake. I was starting to miss baking for people who weren't staring me down with green eyes and trying to distract me every time I stepped into the kitchen with kisses.

A few of the neighbors I had met had kids and were interested in looking for a good after school activity for them. Then it hit me. Why not teach them how to bake, I can work on my cook book in the mornings, teach the kids in the afternoons and then on weekends I can look for bakeries. Life could be alright.

**EPOV**

I would go into the office most days and dread being there now, knowing that my life could be so much better. I started bringing my tablet to work and when I wasn't up to my eyes in sales reports I designing. By the end of the first month of living with Bella I had a few new sets of bangles designed as well as a few pendants and sets of chandelier earrings. I sent off a few of my designs to be prototyped at a place in Brooklyn Heights where a friend from college had a metal shop.

I needed to pick them up this afternoon and was excited because I even had a present for Bella. Who was I kidding, all of the pieces were inspired because of Bella, weather it be the brown sugar topaz in a cascading pendant that reminded me of the way her hair sprawled out across the pillow in the morning. Then there was the swirl long pendants that looked like Bella's shadow as she reached for something on her tippy toes, the blush colored earrings that were as delicate as her skin when she blushed, this collection was all Bella.

I got out of the office early today. I knew if I got into Brooklyn Heights at about 1pm, I would make it back to the apartment when Bella was doing her cooking lessons with the neighborhood kids. Just as I had hoped, sitting at the stools in our large open kitchen were 5 kids about 6-8 years old with little aprons on and all licking sugar covered wooden spoons. Seeing Bella with the kids was just the best way to come home.

I quickly ran to our room, hid the boxes from Bella and changed into jeans and a T-shirt. When I came back Bella was sitting around cleaning up the counters and the little kids watched her with so much adoration. There stood an angel in a cupcake apron as she crushed up the cereal for the tops of the cupcakes. I stood there watching her, admiring her and seeing how lovable she really was.

"Wanna come help Mr. Cullen?"

Every one of the little chefs' heads turn around to look at me. I shake my head walking over to the counter top and stand next to her, taking over the rolling pin that was crushing up the over sugar covered cereal that I used to love as a kid. She goes to the mixing bowl and grabbed another plastic spatula. I look at her for direction; she looks at the bowl then to the bag then to me and nods. I take the contents of the bag and mix it into the light purple frosting.

As the bell on the oven dings I walk over to the oven. I take out the cupcakes and place them onto the grained counter tops, close to Bella but away from all the little hands that were itching for a treat. We spend the rest of the afternoon working together as Bella tells them all stories about owning a bakery and the different cupcakes and what it was like living in Canada. All their parents came in closer to 4pm and sat there as Bella was in the middle of how she got to bake cupcakes for the entire hockey team up at McGill. Then she told them how they even let her ride on the Zamboni during half time one game.

She did this all seamlessly while frosting the cupcakes, garnishing them with more cereal bits and placing them into the little cupcake boxes she had designed. We worked well together making the cupcakes, cleaning the kitchen, and ushering the families out. Then she kissed me and left to go take a shower.

I insisted on take out that night because I had a feeling it would be best when I tell her of my plans for work. By 8pm we were sitting on the couch finishing our Chinese food and cuddling under a light blanket.

"I have something to tell you"

I looked at her and only smiled, her tone wasn't alarming to me, it had a lightness to it that only intrigued me.

"I found a bakery. Right here in Brooklyn. Rent isn't too bad and with the money I've been saving up from the cooking lessons plus the insurance checks, I can get the appliances I need and pay the first few months rent. It's smaller than Sweat Leafs was but it has that homey feeling. I already had the inspector come in and everything."

I look at her and bring her up so I could look directly in her eyes," I am so proud of you Bella. I actually have some news for you as well..."

I was nervous to show Bella the jewelry I've been working on but I thought I should start with one of the bracelets first then show her the rest.

I get up and walk back into our room and grab the bag with all of the samples and the one I had wrapped up for her for today. I walk back out and Bella is leaning over the back of the couch waiting for me. I go back to my position on the couch and hand her the box.

It's a delicate silver chain with interspaced lime green, blush pink and chocolate brown Swarovski crystals.

"I designed it for you. I designed before you met me. Before I worked at Cartier..."

"You designed your own jewelry? Your mother told me you had. She told me the last time you designed something was for your college sweetheart. She then told me how you swore it off after she broke your heart." she looked at me with a glossy looking her eyes. " You've seemed happier Edward and I couldn't tell why. Now I know. But why didn't you tell me earlier?"

I look at her somewhat slack jawed and just answer her questions, ignoring the fact that my mother had told her the one thing I told her not to ever tell anyone about until I was ready.

"Because I was designing for you"

'-~*~-'-~*~-'-~*~-'-~*~-'-~*~-'-~*~-'-~*~-'-~*~-'-~*~-'-~*~-'-~*~-'-~*~-'-~*~-'-~*~-'-~*~-'-~*~-'-~*~-'-~*~-

So ladies and gentleman, even though I doubt there are any men out there reading my fics other than some of my random friends, were almost done here. The next chapter will be the last official chapter then there may be an epilogue or two. Those though will be sold for Fandom for Preemies, then released at a later date. For more information please check out pkmarita's page for links and other details.


End file.
